Let's Get a Child
by AnjarW
Summary: Yunjae menikah tanpa cinta. Setelah satu tahun pernikahan Jaejoong ingin bercerai tapi Yunho memberi syarat yang tidak masuk akal. "Aku akan menceraikanmu setelah kau memberiku keturunan"-Yunho. YUNJAE,BL
1. Chapter 1

Title :Let's Get a Child(part 1)

Cast :YunJae and other

Author :Nekun

Genre :Romance,Yaoi,Mpreg

Rate :NC-21

Suara musik mengalun semarak di kediaman keluarga Park,tak kurang dari puluhan tamu berkumpul disana,saling bercerita pengalaman,tawa,argument dan banyak ...sekarang sedang berlangsung pesta di rumah Park Yoochun untuk merayakan kehamilan pertama istrinya Park Junsu

Di salah satu sudut ruangan,duduklah si namja cute yang tidak pernah lepas dari senyuman sedang berbicara dengan antusia bersama sahabatnya Jung Jaejoong

"Hyung,aku bahagia sekali..."Junsu mengatakannya dengan mata berbinar dan pipi bersemu merah

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar itu,diraihnya tangan sahabatnya itu dengan penuh perhatian"Junsu-ah..aku juga ikut bahagia dengan ini,rasanya luar biasa sekali mengetahui sebentar lagi kau akan melhirkan kehidupan baru.."

Junsu memandang Jaejoong terharu"Gomawo hyung.."

Jejoong mengangguk ringan sambil tersenyum,dan merekapun berpelukan karena bahagia

.

.

.

Di sudut ruangan yang lain,3 orang namja sedang ngobrol tak kalah heboh dari JaeSu

"Bagaimana persaan anda Park Yoochun-ssi,saat tau sebentar lagi anda akan menjadi seorang appa?"Changmin berkata begitu dengan lagak seorang reporter,dia juga menggulung majalah sbg ganti microphone

"Rasanya luar biasa sekali,tumbuh semangat yang besar ,dan kau tau..seperti ada konser Foo Fighter di hatiku..WOOOAARGHHTT!"jawab Yoochun semangat

"uwahhhh itu benar-benar luar biasa!"respon Changmin tak kalah gila

Yunho hanya tertawaa sambil geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya itu sambil sesekali menyesap minuman

"emm Changmin...kapan kamu akan menikah..diantara kita bertiga hanya tinggal kau yang belum menikah?"tanya Yoochun serius

raut wajah changmin berubah"Itu..tidak mungkin kan hyung..orang yang aku cintai sudah menjadi milik orang lain.."jawabnya dengn nada sendu

Yoochun menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu"Sudahlah Changmin..siapapun orang itu lebih baik kamu segera melupakannya,tidak baik untuk masa depanmu"

Changmin hanya tersenyum penuh arti

"Oh ya Yunho hyung,"Yoochun beralih ke namja cool yang sedari tadi hanya diam"apakah Jaejoong hyung sudah hamil? bukannya kau lebih dulu menikah daripda kami?"

"UHUKGH"Yunho tersedak minumannya karena mendengar prtanyaan Yoochun

"Hyung,kamu baik-baik saja?"Yoochun jadi kuatir

sedangkan Changmin memandang Yunho dg pandangan yang sulit diartikan

"Ne,gweanchana.."Yunho mencoba menguasahi diri

"Lalu kenapa Jaejoong hyung belum hamil?'Changmin mengulang pertanyaan Yoochun tadi

"I-itu.. mungkin Tuhan belum percaya saja pada kmi..."jawab Yunho seperti mengelak

Yoochun tersenyum mengerti"Baiklah...aku ambil minuman dulu ya..."dan Yoochunpun menjauh dari tempat itu

Changmin mendekatkan tubuhnya disamping Yunho,lalu dia mengambil nafas pelan"Jaejoong hyung itu cantik sekali ya?"

mendengar itu seketika Yuno menoleh ke arah Changmin"Kamu ini bicara apa?"

Changmin balik menatap Yunho"Hyung...aku ingin merebut Jaejoong hyung darimu.."ucapnya dengan penekanan yang pasti

"MWO?!"Yunho tak sadar suaranya meninggi

"Tidak usah seterkejut itulah...hyung pasti tau kalau aku selalu menyukainya"

Yunho tak menjawab,karena memang dy tau kalau Changmin menyukai istrinya itu

Changmin tertawa mengejek"Dan aku tau kenapa sampai sekarang Jaejoong hyung belum hamil"

Yuno menanti kata-kata Changmin dg cemas

ada tawa kemenangan di wajah Changmin"Jae-joong-hyung-ma-sih-vir-gine-kan?"

seketika kedua bola mata Yunho membulat,rasanya seperti dihantam palu mendengar kata_kata Changmin,bibirnya bergerak gerak ingin mengtakan sesuatu,tapi rasanya sulit sekali

"Mwo? hyung ingin bilng dari mana aku tau?"tebak Changmin

Yunho sama sekali tidak menjawab

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu hyung,dilihat saja juga tau..cara dia berjalan..sikapnya berdiri,,,kulitnya yang masih sangat kencang...dan bibirnya..itu adalah bibir yang belum pernah disentuh orang lain..."Changmin mengatakan itu sambil memandang Jaejoong yang sedang duduk diseberang bersama Junsu,lalu dia menoleh lagi ke arah Yunho dan tersenyum"Sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih padamu,karena hyung tidak bernah menyentuhnya"

.

.

'NYUGHKK!'dg kesal Yunho menginjak kaki Changmin

"ADAWWWW! YA! HYUNG!APA YG KAU LAKUKAN EUH? !"pekik Changmin dg suaa tenornya

Yunho terlihat puas melihat Changmin meringis kesakitan"Dengar Changmin,jangan pernah membicarakannya dg bahasa novel kelas 3 yg rendah itu,menjijikkan!"terang Yunho kesl,entah mengapa ada perasaan tidak suka timbul bangkit dari duduk dan berjalan keseberang untuk menghampiri Jaejoong

Dengan tidak sabaran Yunho menyambar lengan Jaejoong,namja cntik itu sampai tersentk hebat karena tidak menyadari kedatangan Yunho sebelumnya

"Ayo pulang!"sentak Yunho dingin

"Ha?"Jaejoong masih belum bisa mencerna kata-kata yunho

"Aku bilang pulang!"ulang Yunho seraya menarik Jaejoong berdiri dg sedikit kasar,membuat Jaejoong terhuyun-huyun untuk mendapatkan keseimbangan tubuh

"Ya! kau ini kenapa?!"protes Jaejoong,tapi Yunho malah menariknya menjauh

"A-ah..Junsu kami pulang dulu..."pamit Jaejoong terburu-buru

"N-ne..."ada raut kuatir di wajah Junsu melihat sabatnya diperlakukan sedemikian rupa oleh suaminya

sementara itu,Changminmemandang kejadian itu dg dada bergemuruh kesal

di dalam mobil perjalanan pulang,mereka berdua larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Yunho hanya berkonsentrasi dalam menyetir dan Jaejoong membuang muka kesamping untuk melihat pemandangan di luar

.

.

hening..

.

.

.

Mereka masuk rumah tanpa suara,dan berjalan secara berlawanan arah untuk menuju kamar masing-masing.

tunggu! kamar masing-masing? bukankah mereka sudah menikah?

ne...beinilahkeadaan keluarga Jung yang sebenarnya,mereka menikh tanpa cinta.

2 th yang lalu pertama kali mereka pertemu dalam acara Eunterprener yg mengumpulkan pengusaha-pengusaha muda tersukses. Mereka merasa cocok sebagai rekan kerja. Tidak jarang mereka terlibat dalamm proyek yg sama

Semua berawal saat Yunho bercerita pada Jaejoong bahwa orang tuanya mendesak untuk segera menikah tapi dia tidak mau. Baginya menikah adalah hal yang sangat merepotkan dan bisa saja menghambat kelancaran bisnisnya karena konsentrasinya akan terbagi

Lalu Jaejoong mengusulkan pernikahan kontrak,dia bersedia membantu Yunho asalkan Yunho tidak melanggar privasinya,Jaejoong berpendapat ini adalah kesempatan emas. Menikah dengan Yunho sama saja mendapatkan backing kuat untuk kemajuan perusahaannya

Dan beginilah kenyataannya,status mereka memang suami istri dan tinggal dibawah atap yang sama. Tapi tetap saja mereka adalah orang asing dengan kepentingan sendiri-sendiri

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Lets Get a Child

Pair : Yunho, Jaejoong and other

Author : Nekun

Genre : Romance

Rate : M

Warning : Yaoi,Mpreg,typo,bahasa tidak baku

Disclimer : yang jelas bukan milik saya

PART 2

Setahun yang lalu saat Yunho menyetujui usulan Jaejoong untuk menikah kontrak yang ada di kepala namja tampan itu adalah jalan keluar. Jalan keluar satu-satunya agar terlepas dari desakan sang ibu untuk segera mencari pendamping hidup. Toh pada saat itu dia tidak merasa keberatan, karena menurutnya Jaejoong adalah pribadi yang baik, sesuai dengan kriterianya yang tidak suka direpotkan orang lain jika menyangkut tentang kehidupan pribadi.

Mereka sepakat untuk tidak mencampuri privasi masing-masing. Mereka memang tinggal di bawah satu atap setelah menikah. Tapi intensitas pertemuan mereka bisa dihitung dengan jari, dengan kata lain sangat jarang. Seingat Yunho, selain membantu perusahaan Jaejoong yang hampir bankrut yang diketahui menjadi salah satu alasan kenapa Jaejoong mau menikah dengan Yunho, namja bermata musang itu tidak pernah memberi Jaejoong nafkah lahir dan batin

Pagi ini di meja makan, tidak biasanya Yunho memperhatikan Jaejoong dengan sangat intense. Oh jangan lupa, mendapati kedua makluk itu duduk di meja makan sambil berhadapan sudah termasuk hal yang luar biasa. Jaejoong yang sedang membubuhkan gula kedalam tehnya itu sedikit membungkuk,menunjukkan bulu matanya yang panjang dan terlihat cantik. Jantung Yunho berdesir sedikit saat melihat Jaejoong mnjilat bibirnya sendiri, kebiasaan namja bermata doe itu yang tidak diketahui Yunho tentunya.

_Jaejoong hyung itu cantik sekali ya?_

Kata-kata Changmin tadi malam terngiang lagi di benaknya. Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya cepat 'Apa yang kau pikirkan Jung Yunho?!' rutuknya dalam hati

'GRETEK !'

Suara kursi digeser, Jaejoongpun berdiri dan meraih jas serta tas kerjanya lalu berjalan menjauh tanpa meninggalkan kata atau seucap salam untuk suaminya. Itu adalah hal yang wajar terjadi di rumah memandang kepergian Jaejoong dengan pikiran menerawang.

_Jaejoong hyug masih virgin kan? _

Lagi-lagi perkataan Changmin muncul, "Shit! Bocah itu benar-benar sialan!" Umpat Yunho yang ditujukan pada Changmin," Tak akan aku biarkan bualan bocah itu membuat konsentrasiku hancur,"

JAEJOONG POV

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku di bangku belakang meja kerja, mencona mencerna apa yang dikatakan Junsu tadi malam

●Flasback●

"Apa hyung bahagia?" Tanya Junsu serius

"K-kau bicara apa Junsu-ah?" Kuakui aku sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaanya.

"Hyung, aku tahu perasaanmu. Aku tahu bahwa hyung tidak bahagia dengan pernikahan ini"

Bahagia? Aku memang tidak pernah mengharapkan kebahagiaan dari pernikahanku dengan Yunho

"Hyung, walaupun sesempurna apa pasangan kita, tapi jiks kita tidak bahagia menjalaninya apa gunanya semua ini diteruskan?"

"A-aku.."aku mengutuk mulutku yang tergagap

Junsu menggenggam jemariku dengan kedua tangannya"Hyung, kau juga berhak untuk bahagia..."

Aku memandang Junsu sayu, apa benar aku terlihat tidak bahagia?

●endflashback●

JAEJOONG POV END

Jaejoong keluar dari ruangannya " Hyo Rin tidak masuk, kenap dia?" Tanya Jaejoong mencari sekretaris pribadinya itu

"A-ah Sajangnim, Hyo Rin sekarang sedang berada di rumah sakit" jawab Ga eun,salah satu staffnya

"Rumah sakit? Sakit apa dia?" Selidik Jaejoong " Bukannya kemarin dia masih baik-baik saja?"

Ga Eun terlihat sulit untuk menjelaskan"Emm...dia mencoba untuk bunuh diri Sajangnim,"

"Apa? Bunuh diri?!"namja berkuli seputih susu itu tak kuasa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya

"Ne, yang saya dengar dia mencoba bunuh diri karena tidak mau dijodohkan dengan namja pilihan orang tuanya," jelas Ga Eun menerangkan

"Dijodohkan?!" Ada nada geli di suara Jaejoong. Bunuh diri hanya karena dijodohkan? Hahh yang benar saja. Begitu pikir Jaejoong

Ga Eun hanya mengangguk "Yah kalau dipikir lagi Sajangnim, yeoja mana yang mau hidup bersama dengan orang yang tidak dia cintai. Kita juga tidak tahu bagaimana sifat asli orang itu, bagus jika yang bersangkutan baik, kalau tidak bagaimana? Hidup kita pasti akan menderita selamanya. Hidup bahagia dengan orang yang terkasih adalah impian semua orang, kalau tidak bisa memang lebih baik kita mati saja.." cerocos Ga Eun yang tidak menyadari Jaejoong begitu menyimak kata-katanya.

"Lagipula..ups!"Ga Eun secara refleks membungkam mulutnya dengan tangannya sendiri, menyadari dia terlalu banyak bicara "M-maafkan saya Sajangnim,"Ga Eun melakukan bow beberapa kali dengan wajah menyesal, lalu bergegas duduk di meja kerjanya dengan tenang

Jaejoong mendesah pelan, ada perasaan hampa menghampiri hatinya. Kata-kata Junsu semalam terngiang lagi dibenaknya

_Hyung, kau juga berhak untuk bahagia.._

Malam itu Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho yang sedang bersantai di ruang tengah. Dia hanya berdiri mematung memandang Yunho yang duduk santai di atas sofa. Namja yang berstatus sebagai suaminya itu memandang Jaejoong aneh. Tidak biasanya Jaejoong bersikap begini.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan?" Tanya Yunho memulai

Jaejoong menahan nafas,kedua tangannya mengepal mencoba menguatkan diri sendiri " Yunho-shi, aku ingin bercerai!" Tegas Jaejoong

Yunho hanya memandang datar ke arah Jaejoong,sebisa mungkin dia tidak ingin menunjukkan reaksinya atas pernyataan istrinya barusan

"Boleh saja..tapi sebelum itu aku ingin kau memenuhi permintaanku sebagai syarat perceraian" jawab Yunho akhirnya

"Hah, syarat?" Jaejoong mengngernyitkan dahi

Yunho tertawa mengejek, "Aku tidak menyangka kau sepicik ini Jae, setelah kau mendapatkan apa yang kau mau kau ingin pergi begitu saja?"

"A-apa maksudmu Yunho-shi, aku tidak mengerti," jujur saja Jaejoong memang tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Yunho

Yunho menatap Jaejoong tajam,"Dengar Jae, uang yang kuinvestasikan pada perusahaanmu tidak aku berikan secara cuma-cuma. Sudah jelas dari awal jika kau mengambil keuntungan dari pernikahan ini. Jadi aku akan melakukan hal sama padamu, mengambil keuntungan yang seharusnya aku dapatkan .."

"Keuntungan? Sepertinya kau lupa satu hal Yunho-shi, selama ini aku telah membantumu keluar dari jeratan ummanim, dan kau mendapatkan kebebasanmu dan segala privasi yang kau inginkan!" Apa suara Jaejoong meninggi? dia harap tidak

Tawa Yunho pecah, tapi justru terdengar menyeramkan di telinga Jaejoong,"Kau lucu sekali Jae, apa kau pikir semua itu sebanding dengan apa yang telah aku lakukan pada perusahaanmu? Aku bisa saja mencari orang lain untuk berpura-pura menjadi istriku, aku merasa iba saja padanmu, makanya aku menerima tawaranmu saat itu,"

Jaejoong terdiam, dia kehilangan kata-kata. Lagipula sosok Yunho itu terlalu mengintimidasi, membuatnya sulit bernafas. Jaejoong akui Yunho memiliki arua berkuasa yang begitu kuat"L-lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan agar kau mau menceraikanku?"

Yunho menyeringa dalam hati,"Mudah saja, kau hanya perlu memberiku keturunan maka setelah itu aku akan menceraikanmu,"

Jaejoong terperangah, bohong kalau dia tidak terkejut akan perkataan Yunho. Dari sekian banyak kemungkinan yang dia pikirkan tadi, Yunho justru memintanya memberikan anak? _what the hell_

"A-apa?" Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan Jaejoong, kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia sering tergagap

"Ne, beri aku seorang anak, maka aku akan menceraikanmu. Seperti kau tahu, aku tidak akan terlibat pernikahan lagi setelah ini. Alasannya kau pasti sudah tahu, aku adalah pribadi ysng tidak cocok dengan hubungan mengikat seperti pernikahan. Tapi aku tetap membutuhkan seorang penerus, keturunan keluarga Jung tidak boleh berhenti sampai disini. Masalahnya aku menginginkan anak yang sah menurut hukum dan itu hanya bisa aku dapatkan darimu..."terang Yunho

"Kau gila..."desis Jaejoong

"Wae, kau keberatan?"sentak Yunho,"Aku pikir permintaanku cukup setimpal jika dibandingkan apa yang telah aku berikan padamu. Perusahaanmu selamat dan aku mendapatkan seorang penerus"

"Tapi itu butuh waktu-"

"Ya, butuh waktu sekitar satu tahun"potong Yunho cepat,"Itu syarat yang ku berikan padamu, aku tidak akan memaksamu jika kau tidak mau. Tapi..tentu saja tidak akan ada perceraian,"

Sudah tidak ada pilihan lagi untuk Jaejoong, jika dia ingin terlepas dari Yunho maka hanya itu jalan satu-satunya. _ Hell _dia tidak mau menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dirumah ini, dia ingin menjalani kehidupan secara normal. Menemukan cinta sejatinya dan membangun rumah tangga yang bahagia dengan didasari cinta, seperti Yoochun dan Junsu.

"Baiklah, aku menyetujuinya. Lagipula melahirkan seorang anak bukan hal yang sulit"

Yunho tersenyum puas, semua akan berjalan di bawah kendalinya

"Aku permisi dulu Yunho-shi," dan Jaejoongpun pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu

Yunho terdiam memandang kepergian Jaejoong,"Kau pikir semudah itu pergi dari sini istriku tersayang? Heh, jangan bermimpi!" Yunhopun menyeringai setan.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Let's Get a Child

Author: Nekun

Cast: Yunho, Jaejoong and other

Pair: Yunjae

Genre: Romance

Rate: M

Disclimer: semua cast bukan milik saya

Warning: Yaoi, Mpreg, typo, bahasa tidak baku

PART 3

Satu minggu telah berlalu sejak Jaejoong dengan berani meminta cerai dari Yunho. Dan disinilah mereka berdua sekarang, di sebuah apartemen yang masih terletak di kawasan Cheongdamdong. Jika kalian penasaran kenapa mereka bisa ada disini, mari kita simak penjelasan Tn. Jung

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Yunho setelah pintu terbuka"Mulai saat ini kita akan tinggal disini Jae,"

Jaejoong hanya diam dan lebih memilih mengedarkan matanya menyapu seluruh ruangan. Semua ini karena Jung Yunho yang menurut Jaejoong bodoh itu sehingga mereka berakhir berada di sini. Jaejoong mulai teringat, saat dia mencoba mengusulkan bayi tabung pada Yunho, sebagai cara alternatife memiliki anak. Setidaknya dengan begitu mereka tidak perlu berhubungan badan kan? Tapi reaksi Yunho saat itu sunnguh di luar dugaan otak cerdas Jaejoong. Yunho murka, tentu saja.

"_Bayi tabung!? Apa kau ingin menoreh aib di keluarga Jung? Jika sampai orang luar tahu bahwa pewaris keluarga Jung adalah hasil bayi tabung, mau ditaruh dimana kehormatan keluarga kami?, sama saja kau menganggap aku yang berlaku sebagai suamimu, tidak mampu menanam benih secara normal!"_

Yah, begitu kira-kira reaksi Yunho, semua hanya demi kepentingannya sendiri. Martabatnya sebagai lelaki dan kehormatan keluarga Jung. Namja itu benar-benar tidak memikirkan posisi Jaejoong, membuat namja cantik itu kesal. Dan yang tidak Jaejoong habis pikir, Yunho justru memberi ide untuk membeli apartemen. Untuk membangun chemistry katanya, _hell_

"...tidak terlalu buruk" jawab Jaeoong pada akhirnya, hanya perasaannya saja atau apa, tapi dia merasa Yunho sedari tadi menunggu pendapat darinya

Yunho tersenyum puas,"Kau harus tahu Jaejoong, project ini bukan sesuatu yang mudah bagiku" katakan kalau Jaejoong tidak salah dengar, baru saja tuan Jung yang terhormat menyebut mari-membuat-penerus-keluarga-Jung sebagai 'project'? Begitukah..? Jaejoong tidak meragukan jika Yunho adalah pengusaha muda yang sukses. Tapi tetap saja, menyebut 'project' dlm proses menghamili istrimu sendiri terdengar sangat keterlaluan, menurut Jaejoong tentunya

"...karena jujur saja kita tidak terlalu dekat, pasti akan sulit untuk memulainya. Tinggal disini adalah cara terakhir agar kita bisa membiasakan diri satu sama lain, setidaknya nanti akan _less awkward _saat kita melakukan 'itu'. Lagipula..." Yunho menahan ucapannya lalu menatap namja cantik yang sedari tadi mendengar ocehannya dengan wajah kesal

"Lagipula apa?" Sergah Jaejoong tak sabaran

"Lagipula...kau kurang begitu menarik untuk bisa membuatku 'hard' "Jawab Yunho datar, tapi dia tertawa setan di dalam hati

Mendengar itu mata Jaejoong membulat, darahnya serasa naik ke ubun-ubun. Amarah mulai menguasai dirinya"Ya, siapa kau berani bilang seperti itu padaku?!"

"Yahh kita lihat saja nanti, butuh berapa lama kau bisa membuatku menyerangmu.." Yunho seperti tidak ambil pusing dg ketidak puasan namja cantik disampingnya

Jaejoong _jaw droping, _dia benar-benar kehilangan kata. Butuh berapa lama katanya? Maksudnya Jaejoong harus menggoda Jung-tidak-tahu-diri-Yunho itu agar dia bisa hamil? _ No way,_ Jaejoong tidak akan sudi mekakukan hal menjijikkan itu. Lagipula siapa di sini yang menginginkan anak, bukan dia kan? Jadi kenapa harus dia yang merendahkan diri agar disentuh Yunho, ewww..

"Butuh berapa lama katamu, tentu saja secepatnya." Jawab Jaejoong percaya diri yang disambut picingan sebelah mata Yunho seolah berkata _'ooh really?'_

Menyadari Yunho sedang meremehkannya, namja penyuka gajah itu seperti terpancing untuk membalas,"Semakin cepat lebih baik, sehingga aku lebih cepat juga pergi dari sini dan tidak berhubungan lagi denganmu Yunho-shi" lanjut Jaejoong penuh penekanan

Mendengar itu mata Yunho menajam dan rahangnya paling benci jika Jaejoong sudah menyebutkan kata pergi. Tapi tidak beberapa lama berselang seringai muncul di bibirnya. Dia melangkah maju mendekati Jaejoong yang tidak bergeming, Yunho menundukkan kepalanya dan membisikkan sesuatu di dekat telinga Jaejoong"Kau yakin akan semudah itu? jangan terlalu percaya diri Jaejoong.." bisiknya pelan dan dengan perlahan menjauhkan mulutnya dari telinga Jaejoong. Beralih memandang mata doe itu dari dekat, dan coba tebak apa yang ada disana? Amarah,kekesalan,benci dan juga terluka. Tapi lagi-lagi Yunho malah menyeringai

"Harusnya kau tahu dari awal bagaimana akibatnya jika berurusan denganku Jae, aku tidak akan melepaskan dengan mudah barang yang sudah menjadi milikku..tapi sepertinya kau terlalu kalut dg keadaan perusahaanmu sehingga kau tidak sadar telah menjual jiwamu pada raja setan"

DEG!

Jaejoong seperti terhantam batu besar. Benar, dari awal dia memang sudah salah, tidak seharusnya dia berurusan dengan seorang Jung Yunho. Pengusaha muda sukses yang terkenal dingin,tak berperasaan dan culas. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Jaejoong tidak mungkin membiarkan perusahaan yang dirintis ayahnya dari bawah hamcur begitu saja. Dia pikir semua akan berjalan mudah, bahkan dia mengorbankan kebahagiannya. Tapi kenapa sekarang jadi serumit ini? Jaejoong hanya ingin mengejar kebahagiannya, apakah hal itu begitu sulit untuk dikabulkan. Demi Tuhan, Jaejoong hanya ingin pergi dari sini secepatnya.

Dengan kesal Jaejoong mendorong dada Yunho menjauh, dan menatap nyalang namja yang masih berstatus suaminya itu,"Aku membencimu Jung Yunho"kata Jaejoong dingin lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu

Yunho hanya tertawa miring,"aku juga mencintaimu sayang," balas Yunho tak kalah dingin saat Jaejoong sudah benar-benar menjauh.

TAOTAOHUNNAH

Malam itu mereka berdua duduk di ruah tengah sambil menonton TV berdua. Secepat itu kah mereka berbaikan? Oh ayolah.. mereka berdua itu pengusaha, mereka tahu kapan harus bersikap kooperatif dan menyampingkan kepentingan pribadi demi mensukseskan project yang sedang dikerjaan. Sayangnya, project mereka kali ini adalah membuat anak, yang membuat perut Jaejoong serasa diputar-putar hanya dengan memikirkannya.

Jaejoong duduk dengan gelisah disamping Yunho, jemarinya sibuk meremas-remas alat pembersih telinga. Seharian tadi dia sudah berusaha mencari cara untuk mencairkan amarah Yunho. Untuk kali ini saja dia mau merendahkan diri untuk Yunho ok? Karena Jaejoong cukup tahu diri dia tidak punya kekuatan untuk melawan Yunho. Yang pasti namja cantik itu akan melakukan segala cara agar dia lebih cepat pergi dari kehidupan Yunho.

Sudah beberapa kali Jaejoong mencuri pandang ke arah Yunho yang masih serius menonton TV. Membuat Jaejoong bertanya-tanya sejak kapan Yunho mau menonton "We Got Merried",_for real? _apa tidak ada acara yang bisa ditonton selain reality show itu?

"Y-Yunho-shi.."panggil Jaejoong takut-takut

"Hmmm?" Jawab Yunho sekenanya tanpa sedikit niatpun untuk menoleh ke arah Jaejoong

"Apa kau keberatan kalau aku membersihkan telingamu..?

"Mwo?" Refleks Yunho menoleh ke arah samping

"Iya membersihkan telinga, ibuku sering melakukannya padaku saat aku masih kecil.." Jaejoong berusaha meyakinkan sambil menggoyang-goyankan alat pembersih telinga secara abstrak, kelihatan sekali kalau sebenarnya dia gugub

Yunho mengeluarkan ekspresi tidak yakin, apa ada yang salah dengan Jaejoong? Begitu pikirnya.

"Ayolah ini demi membangun chemistry,bukankah kau yang mengusulkan hal itu? Bekerjasamalah untuk mensukseskan project kita!" Paksa Jaejoong sambil menarik Yunho agar terbaring di pahanya.

"Ya,ya! Kau bisa pelan sedikit tidak?!" Protes Yunho sambil menyamankan posisi kepalanya di paha Jaejoong

"Diamlah, kau ini banyak mengeluh!" Oh-ohhh sepertinya baru ada yang menjalankan perannya sebagai untuk pertama kali.

Dan merekapun larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Jaejoong yang sibuk membersihkan telinga Yunho sedangkan namja yang sedang berada dipangkuannya itu entah sedang memikirkan apa.

"Jaejoong,"panggil Yunho

"Emm?"

"Kalau aku ingat-ingat lagi hubungan kita sebelum menikah tidak seburuk ini, kita rekan bisnis yang baik kan?"

Jaejoong terdiam,tangannya yang sedari tadi mengorek telinga Yunhopun ikut terhenti"Memang, dulu hubungan kita cukup baik jika tidak bisa dikatakan sangat. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa jadi seperti ini. Seingatku, setelah menikah kita jarang bertemu, apalagi ngobrol, itu hampir tidak pernah. Statusku memang istrimu, tapi entah mengapa kau begitu terasa asing. Itu kenapa aku tidak habis pikir kau memintaku melahirkan anak sebagai syarat perceraian kita,"

Yunho tersentak. Cerai, cerai lagi. Andai Jaejoong tahu betapa Yunho membenci kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir cherrynya"Kenapa kau ingin bercerai?" Tanya Yunho lagi,"Apa karena perusahaanmu sudah stabil jadi kau merasa tidak membutuhkan dukunganku lagi?" Sakit, beginikah rasanya tidak dibutuhkan, kenapa begitu sakit?

"Bukan begitu,"potong Jaejoong cepat"Aku...hanya ingin hidup dengan orang yang aku cintai,"

Apa? Apa kalian mendengar sesuatu? Seperti sesuatu yang hancur misalnya, yahh benar itu suara hati Yunho yang hancur setelah mendengar kata-kata Jaejoong barusan. Bukan, bukan karena mendengar Jaejoong ingin hidup dengan orang yang dia cintai. Tapi lebih pada kenyataan bahwa orang yang dicintai Jaejoong bukan Yunho. Benar, orang yang dicintai Jaejoong bukan Yunho, itu kenapa istrinya ingin bercerai. Karena hanya dengan bercerai dari Yunholah maka Jaejoong bisa hidup dengan orang yang dicintainya. Kenyataan memang terkadang menyakitkan.

Tanpa sadar Yunho menggenggam erat telapak tangan Jaejoong yang berada di atas kepalanya. Membuat si empunya tersentak dan refleks menoleh ke bawah hingga kedua bola matanya bertemu pandang dengan sepasang permata hitam milik Yunho yang masih berbaring di pangkuannya. Namja bermata musang itu menatapnya tajam, membuat Jaejoong sedikit takut.

"Siapa, siapa orang itu?"Demi Tuhan, Jaejoong berharap Yunho berhenti menggunkan nada dingin setiap berbicara padanya

"Tidak..aku belum menemukan orang itu. Tapi setelah ini semua berakhir aku benar-benar ingin memulainya dari awal."

Yunho terdiam, lalu dia memutuskan kontak matanya dengan Jaejoong. Bangkit dari pangkuan istrinya dan berjalan ke kamar tidur. Sedangkan Jaejoong memandang kepergian Yunho dengan kebingungan.

TAOTAOHUNNAH

Mata Jaejoong terbuka perlahan karena pagi sudah menjelang. Dia punya kebiasaan bangun dengan sendirinya tanpa bunyi alram jika memang sudah waktunya untuk bangun. Jaejoong mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk. Perlahan dia meregangkan kedua tangannya sambil menguap pelan. Sepertinya dia masih mengantuk. Jujur saja semalam dia memang kurang tidur.

Lalu dia menoleh kesamping. Dilihatnya Yunho yang masih tertidur pulas dalam damai. Tanpa sadar Jaejoong tersenyum geli. Rasanya aneh saat dia bangun tidur dan mendapati orang lain tidur disampingnya. Jaejoong belum terbiasa tentu saja. Lagipula ini pertama kalinya mereka tidur satu ranjang. Dan seingatnya mereka masih orang asing sampai kemarin, saat mereka bisa bicara satu sama lain lebih dari sepuluh kalimat. Orang asing tidur bersama, kalau dipikir itu aneh sekali kan, hal itu juga yang membuat Jaejoong kurang tidur semalam. Karena jujur saja Jaejoong tidak pernah tidur dengan orang lain lagi setelah 20 th lamanya.

Dan coba tebak apa yang dikatakan Yunho tadi malam saat Jaejoong menyusulnya kekamar dan berbaring di sebelahnya?

_"Wae,kau tidak bisa tidur? Aku yakin ini pertama kalinya kau tidur dengan orang lain. Apa aku salah, kau ingin bilang tidak, hahh paling-paling kau tidur dengan ibumu atau malah nenekmu? Hanya tidur berdampingan saja tidak bisa apalagi jika melakukan sex,"_

Ughhh menyebalkan sekali. Jaejoong benci jika Yunho sudah sok tahu segalanya. Walaupun memang benar. Jaejoong tidak pernah melakukan sex selama 25 th dia hidup. Jangankan sex, ciuman saja tidak pernah. Salahkan orang tuanya yang membesarkan Jaejoong secara over protective, sehingga Jaejoong kecil tumbuh sebagai pribadi yang pemalu. Penampilannya pun begitu nerd, julukan kutu buku pun selalu dia sandang sampai lulus dari perguruan tinggi. Itu kenapa tidak ada yeoja atau namja yang mau mendekatinya walaupun dia anak dari orang kaya. Tapi setelah ayahnya menunjuknya menjadi penerus perusahaan, mau tidak mau dia harus merubah penampilannya. Kalian pasti tahu tentang 'korean beauty standart' kan, penampilan sangat penting di Korea Selatan. Atau kasarnya kau tidak akan mendapatkan pekerjaan jika kalian tidak tampan/cantik.

Tapi siapa sangka, dibalik kaca mata berbingkai tebal dan gaya rambut middle part yang akhir-akhir ini malah dipopulerkan kembali oleh artis SM Entertaiment itu Jaejoong menyembunyikan kecantikan yang luar biasa. Mata doe, hidung runcing, binir merah alami, kulit putih dan bentuk wajah yang kecil menjadikan Jaejoong uzzlang dadakan di dunia bisnis.

Itulah sebabnya saat ada kabar Jung Yunho pengusaha muda tersukses di Korea selatan memperistri Kim Jaejoong menimbulkan begitu banyak buzz di kalangan netizen. Bahkan nama mereka sempat trending di situs-situs bisnis selama beberapa hari setelah pernikahan mereka. Sungguh reaksi yang luar bisa, atau justru sewajarnya memang harus begitu karena Jung Corp. sebenarnya setara dengan Samsung jika kita lihat dari pupolaritas.

Jaejoong menghela nafas lelah. Dia rasa sudah cukup mengingat masa lalunya. Jadi dia putuskan untuk turun dari tempat tidur dan pergi mandi.

TAOTAOHUNNAH

Yunho sedang merias diri di depan cermin saat Jaejoong datang memanggilnya.

"Yunho-shi, sarapannya sudah siap.."

"Ne, sebentar. Hanya tinggal ini," jawab Yunho sambil menunjukkan dasi yang belum dipasang. Tapi tiba-tiba Yunho terdiam, seperti mendapatkan sebuah ide. Dia memandang Jaejoong lalu beralih pada dasi digenggamannya sebanyak dua kali.

"Hei kau, kemari.." Yunho melambaikan tangannya menyuruh Jaejoong mendekat

'Huh, apa lagi sih?' Gerutu Jaejoong kesal sambil mencembikkan bibirnya. Walaupun dia juga menghampiri Yunho "Apa?"

"Ini, pasangkan ini untukku!" Perintah Yunho

"Hahhhhhhhh?" Dari nada suaranya sepertinya Jaejoong keberatan

"Ya, apa kau lupa. Ini juga untuk membangun chemistry, apa kau tidak pernah lihat di drama-drama sering ada adegan seperti ini,"

"Oh ya? Sejak kapan kau suka menonton drama?"

"Aishhh sudahlah, aku malas brdebat denganmu. Hanya memasang dasi apa susahnya,"

Jaejoong merengut,dengan setengah hati dia mengambil dasi dari genggaman Yunho dan mulai memasangkannya. Dan seperti yang sudah di perkirakan Yunho, posisi mereka saat ini memang seperti yang ada di drama-drama. Wajah mereka terlalu dekat, tentu saja.

"Kau tahu, dengan posisi seperti ini akan sangat bagus jika berakhir dengan ciuman.."celetuk Yunho asal

Jaejoong mendelik ke arah Yunho,"Ciuman?"ulang Jaejoong dengan nada menyelidik,"Hanya perasaanku saja atau sebenarnya kau bisa meniduri siapapun bahkan orang yang baru pertama kali kau temui? Kau menginginkan ciuman dariku padahal baru saja kau membicarakan tentang chemistry, apa semua itu hanya omong kosong? Untuk apa kau mengulur-ulur waktu untuk membangun chemistry diantara kita, jika kenyataanya kau bisa tidur dengan siapapun tanpa ada perasaan apapun!" Sembur Jaejoong emosi

Rahang Yunho mengeras, diraihnya wajah Jaejoong mendekat padanya dengan kasar. Mengakibatkan keluhan rasa sakit dari si cantik. Wajah mereka begitu dekat sekarang, bahkan ujung hidung mereka saling bersentuhan. Nafas Jaejoong memburu, apa dia takut? Tentu saja..

"Benar..aku bisa meniduri siapapun yang aku mau. Dan aku juga tidak pernah melibatkan perasaan saat berhubungan sex dengan mereka. Tapi apa kau ingin aku juga memperlakukanmu seperti mereka oeh? Mereka yang bahkan tak ada bedanya dengan pegawai portitusi, itu yang kau mau Jae?!" Yunho berbicara terlalu dekat, bahkan sesekali permukaan bibirnya menyentuh bibir Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu bergetar hebat, jantungnya terpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dia takut, sisi Yunho yang seperti ini tidak pernah dia perkirakan sebelumnya.

Yunho melepaskan Jaejoong secara kasar. Bahkan Jaejoong sampai terhuyung ke belakang beberapa langkah, terlihat sekali kalau Jaejoong begitu terpukul. Dengan terhuyung-huyung dia keluar dari kamar itu.

"Aku akan membuatmu tetap tinggal Jae, walau bagaimanpun caranya. Mungkin sekarang kau bersikeras ingin pergi, tapi lihat saja nanti, kau sendirilah yang akan memohon untuk tinggal,"

Kata orang kita baru menyadari seseorang begitu berharga bagi kita jika seseorang itu telah pergi. Tapi tidak begitu bagi Yunho. Dia tidak akan membiarkan plot pasaran yang sering di gunakan para novelis roman picisan terjadi pada kehidupannya. Dia memang terlambat menyadari bahwa dia menginginkan Jaejoong. Tapi bukan berarti dia akan membiarkan Jaejoong pergi. Namja cantii itu miliknya, dan akan terus begitu selamanya.

TBC

a.n :

FF ini kena sapu pihak ffn, sebenernya aku ga niat ngerepost tapi tadi ada yang nanyain ya udah deh..

Ohh ya ternyata ada yang sadar juga kalo ini ff lama. Yaps, ff ini aku buat sekitar th 2012 saat aku masih jadi YJ hard shipper. Dulu? bener banget, sekarang aku uda gak jadi YJS lagi,,aku ngeship mereka sebagai teman aja,,hehe

Mungkin faktor umur kali yaa...tambah tua cara berfikir aku tu da mulai berubah. Tapi seingat aku ff ini belum ending. Yang tahu endingnya cuma satu orang sih..kk


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Lets Get a Child

Author: Nekun

**Cast: Yunho, Jaejoong and others**

**Pairing: YunJae**

**Genre: Romance & Drama**

**Rate: M**

**Warning: yaoi, mpreg, bahasa tidak baku, typo**

**Disclimer: semua cast bukan milik saya**

PART 4

CKITT!

Yunho menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan gedung Perusahaan Jaejoong. Selain membeli apartemen untuk meningkatkan intensitas pertemuan mereka, Yunho juga berencana mengantar jemput Jaejoong mulai hari ini. Ahli waris Jung Corp. itu sama sekali tidak keberatan walaupun dia harus berjalan memutar. Hal itu semua dia lakukan demi membangun chemistry dengan istrinya tercinta, yahh walaupun sepertinya insiden memasang dasi tadi pagi sedikit mengguncang Jaejoong. Buktinya dari tadi namja cantik itu hanya diam membisu tak sudi mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun.

Setelah menyadari bahwa mereka sudah sampai Jaejoong bergegas ingin membuka pintu dan turun. Akan tetapi dia merasa sesuatu sedang menahan tangannya, dia tahu itu perbuatan Yunho. Memangnya siapa lagi? Dengan enggan Jaejoong menjatuhkan lagi bokong seksinya di jok penumpang mobil kebanggaan suaminya itu.

"Bagaimanapun kau itu istriku Jae," ucar Yunho pelan

DEG!

Hati Jaejoong berdesir tiba-tiba, ada perasaan baru yang tumbuh dihatinya, terasa asing sekaligus menyenangkan. Dan dia mulai mengutuki dirinya sendiri setelah menyadari bahwa perasaan asing itu muncul karena Yunho menyebutnya 'istri'. _Hell_

"Aku tidak mungkin memperlakukanmu sama seperti aku memperlakukan pegawai prostitusi. Aku menghormatimu, kau namja terhormat dari keluarga baik-baik. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan kesan buruk di antara kita. Setidaknya jika kita benar-benar berpisah nanti, kita masih bisa berhubungan baik," sayangnya itu tidak akan terjadi Jae, kau dan aku tidak akan berpisah. Begitu pikir Yunho

Jaejoong hanya terdiam, lagipula dia memang tidak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menyahuti perkataan Yunho

"Kka, sekarang pergilah.."Jaejoong benci ini sebenarnya, kenapa semua seruan Yunho terdengar mutlak di telingannya dan tidak bisa dibantah. Dengan buru-buru Jaejoong segera turun dari mobil dan memasuki gedung perusahaannya.

Sedangkan Yunho yang sudah bersiap menancap gas tiba-tiba mengurungkan niatnya. Dia melihat ponsel Jaejoong tergeletak di jok samping.

XOXO

Jaejoong berjalan pelan menuju ruangannya, tapi seketika ia menghentikan langkah setelah mendapati seseorang berdiri tepat di depan pintu ruang kerja Jaejoong.

"Changmin, kenapa kau sudah ada disini?"_well , _jujur saja Jaejoong sedikit terkejut melihat sahabat yang sudah dianggapnya adik itu tiba-tiba muncul di depannya.

"Selamat pagi Jaejoong hyung," bukannya menjawab, namja berkelebihan kalsium itu malah balik menyapa dengan senyum sejuta watt andalannya

"Ya,kenapa kau tidak menunggu di dalam saja?"

"Engg tadi saya sudah mengusulkan agar Shim Changmin-shi menunggu di dalam saja Sajangnim. Tapi beliau tidak mau," sela Ga Eun menimpali, dan Jaejoongpun melempar pandangan ke arah Changmin seolah bertanya 'Apa itu benar?'

Changmin malah terkekeh pelan,"Tidak apa-apa hyung, lagipula aku hanya ingin memberi salam ko,"jawabnya sambil menarik sebuket bunga mawar merah dari balik punggung dan menyodorkannya pada Jaejoong,"Sekali lagi selamat pagi Jaejoong hyung"

Jaejoong _speechless,_ dia tersanjung sekaligus heran, sejak kapan si setan kecil ini bisa bersikap manis? "U-Uwaaaahhhh gomawo, tidak perlu repot-repot Changmin-ah, kau membuatku jadi malu..."ucapan terima kasih yang diselingi gerutuan itu diakhiri Jaejoong dengan menghirup perlahan aroma bunga mawar di genggamannya.

Jaejoong yang memejamkan mata dengan cantiknya saat menghirup aroma mawar itu sungguh tidak baik bagi kesehatan hati Changmin, namja cantik itu terlihat damai bagai malaikat, _ughhh Changmin can't take this perfection any longer, too much pain.._

Di tengah keterbuaiannya akan kecantikan Jaejoong, tanpa disangka namja tinggi itu menangkap sosok Yunho berdiri di seberang sana, jangan lupa pandangan menusuk dari mata musangnya. Dan kasak-kusukpun tidak bisa dihindari diantara para stuff Jaejoong. Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa biasa-biasa saja, kalau seorang Jung Yunho yang tersohor itu berdiri di depàn mereka.

"Oh iya, sepertinya sudah waktunya aku untuk pergi, tapi tenang saja, hyung tidak perlu memasang wajah sedih begitu karena aku akan berkunjung lagi," kelakar Changmin sedikit menggodanya, dan Jaejoong hanya bisa terkekeh pelan

"Baiklah hyung, aku pergi dulu,"

"Ne, hati-hati di jalan Changmin-ah," jawab Jaejoong sambil membalik tubuhnya berniat mengantar kepergian Changmin, saat itulah dia baru menyadari keberadaan Yunho "Loh, Yunho kenapa kau masih di sini?"

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab dan lebih memilih memasang wajah masam. Changmin yang memang berencana keluar mau tidak mau harus berpapasan dengan Yunho. Dengan sengaja Changmin berhenti tepat didepan namja bermata musang itu.

"Perang, baru saja dimulai hyung,"bisik Changmin yang lebih mirip desisan, tak lupa dengan sengaja Changmin menabrak bahu Yunho dengan bahunya sendiri sebagai tanda dimulainya perang dingin di antara mereka, yang cukup berhasil membuat Yunho sedikit bergeming

"Shit, bocah itu berani menantangku?" Gumam Yunho kesal sambil melihat kepergian Changmin dengan pandangan mengutuk sampai dia tidak menyadari jika Jaejoong sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Ya, Yunho-" Jaejoong menggantung ucapannya, ekor matanya mulai melirik ke sekeliling. Hampir saja dia kelepasan memanggil Yunho dengan embel-embel 'shi'

Merasa dipanggil, Yunho menoleh kesamping dan merasa iritasi melihat sebuket bunga mawar di dekapan Jaejoong. Dengan tidak sabaran Yunho menarik istrinya masuk ke ruangan kusus Direktur, ruangan milik Jaejoong. Aksi yang cukup mengundang rasa penasaran bagi para stuff Jaejoong yang menyaksikan polah tingkah mereka sejak tadi

BRAK!

Yunho menutup pintu kasar dan menghempaskan Jaejoong di baliknya.

"Awww" keluh Jaejoong kesakitan karena punggungnya menghantam daun pintu

Yunho merebut buket bunga itu secara kasar dan membuangnya di tong sampah

"Ya, apa yang kau lakukan Yunho-shi?!"

"Wae, kau keberatan?" Balik Yunho dingin yang membuat Jaejoong sedikit berjengit, memaksanya mengingat Yunho yang tadi pagi. Yunho yang dingin, Yunho yang terlihat kejam

"Kalau kau begitu menginginkan bunga aku bisa membelikan sebanyak yang kau mau beserta tokonya!"lanjut Yunho, "Oh ataukah karena bunga itu dari Changmin jadi kau melarangku membuangnya, begitu Kim Jaejoong?"sarcam Yunho

"B-bukan begitu-"Jaejoong tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Yang jelas dia tidak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya karena tubuhnya ditarik secara tiba-tiba. Dia pun mengaduh sakit karena punggungnya bertubrukan dengan permukaan meja kerjanya. Yunho langsung memerangkap Jaejoong yang sebagian tubuhnya terlentang di bawahnya. Sedangkan kaki Jaejoong menggantung sepanjang tinggi meja.

"Y-Yunho-shi.."cicit Jaejoong lirih menyadari posisi mereka yang sedikit err...intim. Dan wajah Yunho yang terlampau dekat juga sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Sampai sekarang aku masih mempertanyakan kecerdasanmu Jae, kau memang bodoh atau pura-pura bodoh tidak menyadari jika Changmin punya maksud tertentu padamu, oeh?"

"M-mwo, maksud tertentu apa?"tanya Jaejoong bingung

Yunho tersenyum miring," Ck, sungguh berbahaya, kalau aku tidak bergerak cepat mungkin kau benar-benar masuk ke perangkapnya. Ohh dan sepertinya aku berubah pikiran, menuruti keinginanmu untuk bergerak cepat tidak buruk juga.."

"Mak-maksudmu?" gagap Jaejoong

Yunho menyeringai"Maksudku bergerak cepat ini Jae.."

SRETT!

Yunho menarik kasar dasi yang melingkar di leher Jaejoong mencoba untuk melepasnya.

"Arrghhh Yunh-mmpphhh,"belum sempat Jaejoong menyerukan protes akan rasa sakit pada lehernya, Yunho lebih dulu membungkam bibir Jaejoong dengan bibirnya sendiri

Jaejoong membulatkan mata, dia tidak menyangka Yunho akan melakukan ini. Pikirannya panik sampai dia tidak sadar jika ciuman pertamanya direnggut saat dia setengah terlentang di atas meja kerja. Ohh tentu ini bukan situasi yang Jaejoong impikan untuk melepas status bibir virginnya. Jangan lupa jika namja yang tengah mengungkungnya sekarang menciumnya dengan kasar. _The hell_ Jung Yunho

"Emmhhh...lepph,,passhhh,,,mmpphh"Jaejoong berusaha mendorong bahu Yunho, tapi apa mau dikata perbedaan tenaga membuat Jaejoong merasa payah, yang ada Jung-tidak-tahu-diri-Yunho itu justru memperdalam ciumannya.

_Tak,_

_Tak,_

_Tak!_

Dengan lihai jemari Yunho melepas kancing kemeja Jaejoong, namja cantik itu bahkan tidak menyadari jika bajunya sudah terkoyak hingga dia merasakan usapan tangan Yunho di kulitnya.

"Eunghhhhhh..." satu desahan lolos dari bibir cherry itu saat jemari Yunho mengusap ujung nipple kemerahan milik Jaejoong

"Sstt kecilkan suaramu sayang, aku tidak yakin dengan kualitas peredam suara di ruangan ini.." kekeh Yunho yang dihadiahi death glare dari si cantik seolah berkata 'memangnya aku bersuara gara-gara siapa?!'

"Khu-khu kau lucu sekali,,,"dengan tangan yang masing sibuk menjelajahi tubuh Jaejoong, ciuman Yunho turun ke leher

"Yunnhhoo..pleasehh,,hentikan,,inihhh,"pinta Jaejoong memelas, perlu diingat ini pertama kalinya Jaejoong di sentuh orang lain, rasanya begitu aneh dan tidak nyaman, rasanya semua tenaga miliknya musnah, persendiannya melumer, suaranya tercekat, dan detak jantungnya tak beraturan.

"Berhenti katamu?" Yunho berkata seperti itu dengan bibirnya yang masih menempel di kulit leher Jaejoong, alhasil lagi-lagi Jaejoong mendesah"Jangan harap sayang, lebih baik kau nikmati saja dan desahkan namaku," tepat setelah dia menhentikan kalimatnya, mulut Yunho meraup nipple Jaejoong yang sudah menegang

"AARGHHHHH!"

.

.

.

.

Yunho terlihat merapikan kembali pakaiannya, memcoba mematut diri kembali setelah tadi sedikit bermain dengan istri tercinta. Sedikit? Ya, karena kejadian barusan sebenarnya hanya fore play ringan. Tapi di luar dugaan, reaksi Jaejoong sungguh luar biasa. Dia menjerit, meronta dan menolak Yunho seolah namja tampan itu ingin memperkosanya tujuh hari tujuh malam.

Seperti sekarang ini, keadaan Jaejoong sungguh mengenaskan. Namja cantik itu meringkuk terkulai di atas meja dengan pakaian yang terkoyak di sana-sini. Rambutnya berantakan dan matanya sembab. Reaksi yang cukup berlebihan menurut Yunho tentunya, untuk sebuah fore play.

"Kau ingin seperti itu terus atau membersihkan dirimu?" Tanya Yunho memecah keheningan

Tapi nanja cantik itu sama sekali tak menyahut, masih kesal mungkin

"Jangan kekanakan Jae, yang tadi itu bahkan belum ada setengahnya jika kita ingin membuat anak!" Lanjut Yunho yang tidak menyadari reaksi Jaejoong yang menegang tiba-tiba saat membayangkan projek membuat anak yang lebih menyiksa dari pada kejadian tadi. Ouhh sepertinya nyonya Jung sedang menyesali keputusannya untuk menyetujui persyaratan Yunho.

"Terserah jika kau mau seperti ini terus, tapi sudah waktunya aku pergi,,"tutup Yunho sambil menyambar jas miliknya, sebelum benar-benar keluar dari ruangan Jaejoong pewaris Jung corp. itu kembali menoleh ,"Satu yang harus kau ingat Jae, semua pengalaman pertamamu milikku, jadi bersiaplah!"

BRAK!

Dan Yunho pun menghilang di balik pintu

"_Semua pengalaman pertamamu milikku...semua pengalaman pertamamu milikku,"_

Kata-kata Yunho barusan terngiang di pikiran Jaejoong. Apa maksudnya? Yahhh otak kecil Jaejoong tidak bisa menangkap maksud perkataan Yunho sepertinya. Padahal mudah saja, Yunho ketakutan. Dia ketakutan Changmin akan merebut Jaejoong secepatnya, Itu kenapa tanpa pikir panjang Yunho memutuskan menyentuh Jaejoong dan merusak semua rencana yang telah tersusun rapi. Rencana untuk membuat Jaejoong jatuh kepelukannya secara bertahap. Tapi sepertinya cara bertahap tidak akan mempan untuk Jaejoong, makanya Yunho harus bergerak cepat. Memastikan bahwa dialah yang pertama untuk Jaejoong, untuk mempengaruhi pikiran bawah sadar namja cantik itu bahwa Yunho lah orang yang selama ini dia cari.

TBC

Hahhhh ff ini jadi kacau,,versi 2012 ga layak baca,,huee jadi harus ditulis ulang,,tapi gara-gara sempet dihapus..moodku jadi rusak,,,tapi aku pengen nulis ini sampai end,,hhuuff


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Let's Get a Child**

**Author: Nekun**

**Cast: Yunjae and other**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: M**

**Warning: BL, bahasa tidak baku, typo**

**Disclimer: semua cast bukan milik saya**

PART 5

Malam itu Jaejoong sibuk membereskan bantal dan selimut, sedangkan Yunho hanya melihat tingkah istrinya itu dengan pandangan menghakimi. Setelah dirasa semua beres Jaejoong segera bergegas ke arah pintu.

"Ya, memangnya kau mau kemana?" Panggil Yunho heran saat melihat Jaejoong ingin keluar kamar

"Tentu saja tidur di kamar sebelah!" Jawab Jaejoong ketus

"Wae?" Sambung Yunho

"WAAAAEEEEEEEEE?!" Jaejoong mengulang kata-kata Yunho dengan nada di lebih-lebihkan seolah menyindir, "Setelah kejadian tadi pagi kau masih bisa bilang kenapa? Oh Tuhan setidaknya aku masih waras dan berusaha menyelamatkan diriku sendiri dengan tidak tidur satu ruangan bersama orang mesum sepertimu!"

Yunho menyeringai, sepertinya Jaejoong masih mempermasalahkan insiden tadi pagi. Huh, kekanakan sekali, begitu pikir Yunho. Namja tampan itu hanya mendesah ringan lalu ia bangkit dari duduknya dan nerjalan menghampiri Jaejoong yang masih setia berdiri di depan pintu sambil memeluk bantal dan selimut.

"Jadi kau ingin tidur di kamar sebelah?" Tanya namja bermata musang itu untuk menegaskan.

"Ne, tidak ada urusannya denganmu kan?"

Yunho terkekeh pelan, lalu dengan cepat dia mendorong Jaejoong ke arah pintu dan menghimpitnya

"Awww kau ini kenapa Yunho-shi?!" Keluh Jaejoong kesal dan tidak terima, jujur saja kebiasaan Yunho membanting-banting tubuh sexy Jaejoong seenak jidatnya Yoochun itu sungguh tidak bisa dibenarkan.

"Maaf saja Jaejoong, tapi tidak ada kamar sebelah untukmu," Yunho mengatakan itu sambil menarik bantal dan selimut dari pelukan Jaejoong dan membuangnya ke lantai

"M-maksudmu apa?" Hmmm setiap wajah Yunho mendekat bisa dipastikan suara namja cantik itu tergagap

_Cklek!_

_Cklek!_

_Cklek!_

Jaejoong tersentak mendengar suara pintu dikunci, dan benar saja saat dia menoleh ke samping bawah, tangan Yunho telah berhasil mengunci pintu dan menarik anak kuncinya. Jaejoong gelagapan, tiba- tiba saja firasat buruk menghampiri dirinya.

"K-kenapa kau mengunci pintunya?" Tanya Jaejoong sedikit takut, tapi Yunho malah tersenyum manis yang justru terlihat mengerikan di penglihatan Jaejoong

Pelan tapi pasti Yunho mendekatkan bibirnya di telinga Jaejoong, "Tentu saja agar kau tidak bisa lari sayang.." bisik Yunho seduktif dan langsung mengulum daun telinga Jaejoong

"Ukkhhh..."keluh Jaejoong tertahan saat tubuhnya mulai bereaksi, tanpa sadar jemarinya mencengkeram t-shirt Yunho di bagian dada. Dan suaranya semakin mengaduh saat tangan piawai Yunho meremat bokongnya.

"Ohhookhh..Yunnh-akhhhh!" Jaejoong memekik saat tiba-tiba Yunho sudah menggigit lehernya, bibir tebal nan seksi itu menciumi leher Jaejoong secara memutar. Tidak ada bagian yang luput dari jamahan Yunho bahkan ciumannya turun ke bahu.

"Yunho-shi hentikanh..inni terrasaa annehh..."Jaejoong kebingungan sendiri dia menjambak rambut Yunho sebagai pelampiasan atas apa yang sedang ia rasakan.

"Itu kenapa aku bilang kau amatiran Jae, sex itu untuk dinikmati tapi kau malah ketakutan seperti ini..jadi biarkan aku mengajarkan sex yang sesungguhnya padamu.."jawab Yunho sambil mencoba melingkarkan kaki Jaejoong agar memeluk pinggangnya, refleks kedua tangan si cantik memeluk leher Yunho

"Y-yunho-shi..kau tidak...akan-"

"Tutup mulutmu Jae..dan nikmati saja!" Yunho membawa Jaejoong kearah ranjang dengan menggendongnya bak anak koala.

.

.

.

.

Yunho memandangi namja yang tertidur pulas disampingnya, wajahnya terlihat damai walau ada gurat kelelahan di wajah cantik itu. Tidak Yunho pungkiri jika Jaejoong memang sangat cantik. Apalagi dengan kondisinya yang full naked ini sungguh membuat libido Yunho naik, tapi namja tampan itu punya perhitungan. Dia sudah merencanakan semuanya dengan matang, dia tidak boleh bertindak gegabah atau dia sendiri yang akan menyesal nantinya. Yang tadi itu hanya blow job jika kalian ingin tahu. Ya , yunho tidak benar-benar menyentuh Jaejoong. Dia tidak segila itu untuk menghamili Jaejoong sekarang juga disaat perasaan namja cantik itu belum jelas padanya.

Dia lebih memilih bergerak pelan tapi yakin perasaan Jaejoong akan berbalik padanya daripada bergerak cepat lalu Jaejoong hamil dan semua game over. Yunho tahu, orang seperti Jaejoong itu seperti gelas kosong yang menunggu utuk diisi, bagai kertas putih yang siap untuk di nodai. Maka dari itu Yunho harus menjadi yang bertama menyentuh hati namja cantik itu.

XOXO

Di tengah hiruk pikuknya Gimpo airport terlihat seorang yeoja cantik berambut panjang. Dari penampilannya saja sudah bisa ditebak jika yeoja itu dari kalangan kelas atas. Tangan lentiknya sibuk mengutak-atik benda persegi panjang berlogo apel. Sepertinya yeoja itu sedang menelepon seseorang

"Ne appa,aku sudah sampai..appa tidak lupa janji appa padaku kan?.. ohh jinja?.. ahhh appa memang yang terbaik...baiklah aku akan menunggu disini...annyeong appa..."dan sambunganpun terputus

Yeoja itu menyelipkan sebagian rambut panjangnya yang menjuntai di balik telinga. Bibir ranumnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, "Aku pulang...Yunho-ya..."

XOXO

Jaejoong menyesap tehnya tidak semangat, kejadian tadi malam masih saja memenuhi kepalanya. Itu adalah pertama kali orang lain melihat tubuhnya telanjang, dan ya Tuhan, Jaejoong malu sekali. Namja cantik itu tidak menyangka semua akan menjadi memalukan seperti ini. Ughht dia sebal hanya dengan membayangkan seringaian bodoh milik Yunho

Masih larut dalam lamunanya, tiba-tiba Jaejoong merasa wajahnya ditarik ke arah samping dan merasakan bibirnya dicium kuat-kuat.

"Nghhhh..."lenguh Jaejoong sekenanya. Dia pun merasakan tangan kekar Yunho mengangkat tubuhnya dan menjatuhkan bokong sexynya di pangkuan Yunho. Setelah itu Jaejoong merasakan tangan Yunho menekan tengkuknya mencari akses lebih. Memang pada dasarnya pikiran Jaejoong tidak fokus, secara refleks namja cantik itu membuka mulutnya saat lidah Yunho menyapu permukaan binir cherry itu.

"Unghhh.."permainan lidahpun tidak bisa dihindari. Dengan menggunakan insting Jaejoong mencoba mengimbangi permainan lidah Yunho. Entah sadar atau tidak Jaejoong diam saja saat Yunho membuka kancing bajunya dan menyingkapkannya ke samping. Hingga bahu mulus sang sedikit ada bercak kemerahan semalam itu Yunho pun sibuk menggerayangi kulit selembut satin di hadapannya itu.

Saat dikira pasokan udara sudah menipis Yunho melepas ciumannya hingga benang seliva yang memanjang muncul sebagai akibat bergolatan hebat lidah mereka. Pandangan mata musang itu bertemu dengan permata sayu milik Jaejoong. Cantik..Jaejoong benar-benar cantik pagi ini

"Yunho-shi..."

"Sssttt..."desis Yunho pelan, dengan hati-hati Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong agar memeluknya. Namja cantik itu menurut saja, dipeluknya bahu bidang milik Yunho dan dia sandarkan kepalanya dibahu kokoh itu. Kedua lututnya menjadi tumpuan doa atas kursi mèngapit pangkuan Yunho yang tadi ia duduki

Bibir Yunho sibuk menciumi leher Jaejoong yang sedang memeluknya, mengakibatkan lenguhan sexy dari si bibir cerry. Kedua tangan Yunho sibuk membuka sabuk celana Jaejoong, setelah berhasil diturunkannya celana berbahan kain beserta underwearnya itu sampai kelutut. Jaejoong masih belum sadar betul dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, satu yang dia sadari bahwa dia menyukai sentuhan Yunho kali ini, terasa lembut dan menenangkan. Bahkan dia menurut saja saat Yunho menyuruhnya mengulum jari namja tampan itu.

"Ukkghh!"Jaejoong mengernyit kesakitan saat suatu benda asing mencoba masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, itu jari Yunho. Hanya satu jari tapi Jaejoong sudah mencakar punggungYunho dengan kuat

"Sshhh tenang Jae,,relax..ok.."tangan Yunho yang satunya sibuk mengusap-usap punggung Jaejoong untuk menenangkan. Namja cantik itu pun seperti terhipnotis dia menurut saja. Bahkan saat Yunho terus menambah jarinya sekuat tenaga Jaejoong berusaha untuk tidak berteriak.

"NGHHHHH..."ada rasa yang aneh namun menyenangkan saat jemari Yunho menyentuh titik terdalamnya.

"Ohh ternyata disitu ya..."desis Yunho pelan, lalu dengan sigap dia mempersiapkan miliknya, tentu saja dia bermain aman. Yunho tidak mau Jaejoong hamil dulu, jadi menggunakan pengaman tidak ada salahnya

"Jaejoong...mungkin ini akan terasa sakit, jadi bertahanlah..."

Saat dirasa Jaejoong mengangguk dipelukannya , Yunho segera mengarahkan miliknya ke lubang Jaejoong. Perlahan tapi pasti pusaka kebanggaannya itu masuk seutuhnya di tubuh Jaejoong. Tak di pungkiri namja cantik iu menjerit kesakitan. Ini yang pertama baginya dan harus melakukannya dengan posisi duduk. Karena tidak tega melihat sang istri kesakitan, Yunho merebahkan Jaejoong di meja makan. Di lepasnya semua penghalang ditubuh Jaejoong dan tubuhnya sendiri.

Meja makan yang berderit tak berirama itu menjadi saksi bisu kisah mereka yang selangkah lebih maju.

TBC

A.n

Kenapa di meja lagi sih?#plaks

Iya ini pendek#pundung

Aku tahu chap ini aneh,,tapi gapapa kan,,eaaa menghibur diri sendiri


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: Let's Get a Child**

**Author: Nekun**

**Cast: Yunjae and others**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rate: M**

**Warning!: BL, bahasa tidak baku, typo**

**Disclaimer: sekua cast bukan milik saya , tapi cerita milik saya**

PART 6

Setelah kegiatan panas mereka di atas meja makan tadi pagi, Yunho memandikan Jaejoong tanpa rasa sungkan. Seperti lelaki terhormat yang bermartabat baik, Yunho tidak akan membiarkan pasangannya begitu saja tanpa rasa tanggung jawab untuk membersihkannya. Hemm, setidaknya begitu menurut Yunho. Jaejoong itu special kan?

Saat ini Jaejoong sedang duduk di pinggiran ranjang setelah acara dimandikan-oleh-Jung-tidak-tahu-diri-Yunho itu. Namja yang berstatus suaminya itu sibuk membantunya mengancingkan kancing kemeja hingga terpasang semua. Jaejoong sendiri hanya diam memandangi semua tindakan Yunho.

"Apa setelah ini aku akan hamil?" Tanya Jaejoong datar setelah Yunho selesai dengan kancing terakhirnya

"Tidak" jawab Yunho tak kalah datar

Jaejoong mengernyit tak suka"Wae?"

"Karena aku belum ingin,"

PLAK!

Jaejoong menampik tangan Yunho yang masih setia menyentuh kedua bahunya. Namja cantik itu marah, sepertinya."Apa maksudmu belum ingin, kau tidak lupa tujuan kita pindah kesini kan Yunho-ssi?!" Jaejoong terdengar emosi.

"Tentu saja tidak,"

"Lalu kenapa kau menundanya?!"jujur saja Yunho tidak suka dengan nada suara Jaejoong saat ini.

"Karena kau belum mencintaiku,"jawabYunho datar seperti biasa

"M-MWO CINTA?! OH YA TUHAN..OMONG KOSONG APA LAGI INI?!" entah mengapa Jaejoong terdengar frustasi

"Aku ingin anakku lahir karena kedua orang tuanya saling mencintai, tidak ada kesalahan dalam pembuatannya. Karena dia pewaris keluarga Jung, kau bisa bayangkan betapa pentingnya ia bagi keluarga Jung kan?"

"CUKUP, AKU HARAP KAU JUGA TIDAK LUPA KENAPA AKU MENYETUJUI PERJANJIAN INI YUNHO-SSI?!"

GREP!

Tiba-tiba Yunho mencengkeram rahang Jaejoong kuat.

"Arkkhhh"keluh Jaejoong kesakitan

"Berhenti berteriak Jaejoong, jangan mencoba memancing kemarahanku," Jaejoong kesal, mata itu selalu berhasil menakutinya, apalagi dengan jarak sedekat ini. Namja cantik itu menolehkan wajahnya kesamping, emosinya benar-benar tak terkendali saat ini

"Tatap aku jika aku sedang bicara padamu Jaejoong," dengan kasar Yunho menarik wajah Jaejoong menghadap padanya,"Dengar, aku tidak lupa tentang perjanjian kita. Bahwa aku akan menceraikanmu setelah kau memberikanku keturunan. Tapi sayangnya kita hanya akan melakukannya dengan cinta. Tidak ada cinta, maka tidak akan ada anak apalagi perceraian, lebih baik lupakan saja impianmu untuk keluar dari pintu rumahku,"

Jaejoong benar-benar tidak menyangka semuanya akan serumit ini, "Aku harap kau hanya bercanda Yunho-ssi, untuk apa kau suyah payah membuat orang jatuh cinta padamu jika pada akhirnya kita hanya akan bercerai?!"

Yunho tersenyum miring,"

Wae? Kau tidak ingin bercerai setelah jatuh cinta denganku?"

Jaejoong mendelik nyalang"KAU LICIK!"

Mendengar itu Yunho malah tertawa yang terdengar menyeramkan di telinga Jaejoong,"Sudah ku bilang kecilkan suarmu Jaejoong, ya dan kau benar aku memang licik. Kau menyesal berurusan denganku sekarang?"

Mata Jaejoong memicing tidak suka,"Aku membencimu,"

"Sayang sekali, benci tidak akan mengantarkanmu keluar dari sini. Aku harap kau tidak sebodoh yang aku pikirkan, yah kecuali kau ingin menjadi budak sex ku selamanya?"

"Pembohong, seharusnya tidak begini kan, kau hanya akan menyentuhku untuk mendapat keturunan. Kenapa sekarang aku harus melayanimu kapanpun kau mau?!"

"Perjanjian yang mana Jae, tidak ada hitam dia atas putih di antara kita. Itu kenapa aku menyebutmu bodoh, kau ini pebisnis tapi pikiranmu dangkal,"

"A-apa, jangan macam-macam Yunho-ssi aku bisa menuntutmu?"

"Menuntut untuk apa? Semua orang tahu kau istriku, dan kau akan menuntutku karena kasus pelecehan? Coba pikir siapa yang akan percaya dengan cerita itu?"

Jaejoong kehabisan kata-kata, dia menyesali kebodohannya selama ini.

Dalam hati Yunho tersenyum puas, tangan kanannya yang tadi sibuk mencengkeram rahang Jaejoong beralih mengelus pipi namja cantik itu. Lama-kelamaan bibir berbentuk hatinya mendekat dan Jaejoong hanya bisa menutup mata miris saat dia merasakan bibir Yunho menyapu bibirnya.

XOXO

Siang itu Yunho sedang berkutat dengan berkas-berkas di meja kerjanya sampai konsentrasinya terusik karena suara gaduh dari arah pintu. Mau tidak mau namja tampan itu mengangkat kepalanya untuk mencari tahu sebenarnya ada apa yang terjadi.

"Ma-maafkan saya Sajangnim, tadi saya sudah menyuruh nona ini untuk membuat janji terlebih dahulu tapi beliau tidak mau,"sekretarisnya itu tampak begitu menyesal

Yunho sendiri kini memandang seorang yeoja yang berdiri angkuh disamping sekretarisnya. Seo Ye Ji, entah kenapa Yunho tidak heran kenapa yeoja itu bisa ada di sini sekarang

"Tidak apa-apa Seohyun, sekarang kau boleh keluar," jawab Yunho merespon permintamaafan sekretarisnya.

"Ne Sajangnim, saya undur diri dulu," dan Seohyun pun meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruangan itu

Lama Yunho dan Seo Ye Ji saling terdiam tak berniat untuk membuka suara. Jujur saja sudah lama Yunho tidak bertemu dengan Yeoja yang berdiri di depannya ini. Mungkin sekitar setahun lebih sebelum dia menikah dengan Jaejoong. Tapi walaupun begitu tidak banyak yang berubah dari yeoja itu, masih tetap cantik.

"Jangan selalu datang ke sini setiap kau bertengkar dengan pacarmu, kekanakan sekali," buka Yunho pada akhirnya

Yeoja itu merengut tak suka, dengan langkah yang sedikit dihentakkan dia menghampiri Yunho, "Wae, kau jadi dingin setelah menikah. Tidak seru sama sekali.."

"Aku hanya bosan saja, aku pikir kau sudah bahagia dengannya,"sangkal Yunho

"Hmmm kau tahu kan aku lebih mencintaimu darìpada dia?"pancing Ye Ji

"Tentu saja aku tahu, tidak ada yang lebih mencintaimu dari pada aku di dunia ini," balas Yunho tak mau kalah

"Wahhh aku jadi menyesal lebih memilihnya daripada dirimu.."entah mengapa Ye Ji tersenyum puas

Yunho tersenyum miring,"Menyesal sekarang tidak ada ada artinya sayang.."goda Yunho dengan nada dibuat-buat dan Ye Ji tergelak tiba-tiba

"Yunho-ya kau memang yang terbaik,"ujar Ye Ji mantap

namja di depannya itu hanya tersenyum remeh,"Yahh, aku yang terbaik,"

XOXO

"Apa makan siang?" Sepertinya Jaejoong sedang menerim telephon sekarang

_"Ne hyung, ada restoran sea food yang baru buka di dekat sini dan aku ingin mengajakmu sekarang,"_ jawab suara diseberang sana.

"Hmm sebenarnya aku ingin Changmin-ah, tapi pekerjaanku masih banyak.." jawab Jaejoong sambil membolak-balik berkas di depannya

"_Wahhh sayang sekali, tapi sepertinya hyung tidak bisa menolak_,"balas Changmin

"Eoh?" Sergah Jaejoong tak mengerti

"Karena aku sudah ada di sini," tiba-tiba saja pintu ruanganya terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Changmin disana.

Jaejoong kehilangan kata, dia hanya

dia hanya bisa tertawa tanpa suara,"Ya kau ini, pintar sekali memaksa,"

Dengan senyum percaya diri namja tinggi itu memasuki ruangan Jaejoong,"Bagaimana ya hyung, itu memang keahlianku sih,"

"Heol, kau ini bisa saja Changmin-ah, baiklah kau tunggu di sini dulu, aku ingin bicara dengan Ga Eun sebentar," Jaejoong pun berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar

Sedangkan Changmin, dari tadi dia memperhatikan cara berjalan Jaejoong. Tiba-tiba hatinya bergemuruh marah setelah menyadari sesuatu,"Jung Yunho sialan, beraninya dia menyentuh Jaejoong hyung..."

.

.

.

"Maksud hyung apa?" Sentak Changmin tiba-tiba. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di restoran sea food yang dibicaran Changmin tadi di telephon.

"Aku belum bisa memberi tahumu Changmin-ah, tapi yang pasti harus ada yang aku selesaikan sebelum aku bercerai dari Yunho," jawab Jaejoong

"Bercerai?" Ada nada antusias di wajah Changmin,"Hyung ingin nercerai dengan Jung Yunho?!"

"Ssttt kecilkan suaramu Changmin,!"rutuk Jaejoong,"Aku harap kau bisa tutup mulut, jangan sampai hal ini terdengar orang luar,"

"Hyung tenang saja, aku bisa menjaga rahasia," jawab Changmin sambil mengedipkan matanya,"Tapi hyung, kenapa kau ingin bercerai darinya?"

Jaejoong terdiam, dia malu untuk menjawab yang sebenarnya. Kalau dia hanya ingin mencari cinta sejatinya dan hidup bahagia.

"Bukan apa-apa, aku hanya merasa tidak cocok saja dengannya,"

"Ahh sudah kuduga, Jung Yunho itu pasti orang yang kaku. Hyung, lebih baik kau denganku saja, dijamin kau bahagia seumur hidup." Tanpa tahu malu Changmin mempromosikan dirinya sendiri dan Jaejoong hanya bisa terkekeh.

"Oh ya Changmin, apa kau tahu orang seperti apa Jung Yunho itu?" Tanya Jaejoong antusias

Changmin mengernyitkan dahi,"Kenapa hyung bertanya padaku, hyungkan istrinya,"

"Cukup omong kosongnya Changmin, kau pasti tahu rumah tangga seperti apa yang kami jalani selama ini, bukannya kau mengenalnya jauh sebelum aku mengenalnya?"

Changmin berpikir sebentar,"Jung Yunho itu orang brengsek, makanya aku, dia dan Yoochun hyung bia bersahabat. Kami punya pemikiran yang sama dalam hidup, tidak mau terikat. Semuanya berjalan baik sebelum Yoochun hyung bertobat setelah bertemu Junsu hyung,"

"Ahh ya ya aku ingat dulu kan Yoochun itu playboy,"imbuh Jaejoong membenarkan dan Changmin hanya mengangguk mengamini

"Dan aku tidak menyangka jika si Jung Yunho itu menikah dengan mantan seniorku di SHS yang sering ku bully karena begitu nerd, hahaha,"ohh sepertinya Changmin larut dalam kenangan.

Simpang empat muncul tiba-tiba di pelipis Jaejoong,"Hentikan tawa jelekmu Shim Changmin, kau sendiri terkejut begitu tahu bahwa aku itu mantan bullianmu dulu kan?"

"Yahhhh aku tidak menyangka sih jika kau itu Kim Jaejoong yang sama, aku jadi sedikit menyesal membully mu loh hyung," bela Changmin tidak mau dianggap buruk oleh pujaan hatinya

Jaejoong mencibir,"Changmin aku serius, ceritakan semua tentang Jung Yunho padaku. Aku tidak mau selalu dibawah kuasanya,"

"Bagaimana ya hyung, Jung Yunho itu ibaratnya raja setan. Dia punya 1001 cara licik untuk menaklukkan buruannya. Aku memang tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di antara kalian, tapi yang pasti aku hanya bisa berpesan satu hal. Berhati-hatilah hyung , Jung Yunho itu berbahaya,"

"Tapi bukannya kau juga licik, ayolah Changmin-ah bantu aku.." benarkah sekarang seorang Kim Jaejoong sedang merengek?

"Hyung, yang kau hadapi itu Jung Yunho loh..memangnya aku bisa apa?"tolak Changmin secara tidak langsung.

Tanpa sadar Jaejoong mengigiti jarinya cemas,"Changmin, aku takut,"

XOXO

Dengan lesu Changmin membuka pintu ruangannya usai makan siang bersama Jaejoong tadi. Jujur saja dia penasaran apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di antara suami istri Jung itu, tapi sayangnya Jaejoong bersikeras tidak mau memberitahunya.

"Changmin kenapa kau lama sekali, aku sampai bosan menunggumu disini," tiba-tiba saja ada suara yeoja yang terdengar, dan tidak bisa disangkal sang pemilik ruangan terkejut bukan main.

Disana, di sofa yang terletak disamping ruangan duduk seorang yeoja berperawakan tinggi langsing, wajah keturunan China yang selalu Changmin rindukan.

"N-Noona sejak kapan kau kembali ke Korea?" Changmin sampai tergagap karan dia memang tidak menyangka yeoja didepannya itu sudah kembali.

"Baru tadi pagi aku sampai, dan aku langsung kesini karena banyak yang ingin aku ceritakan. Tenang saja, jangan berwajah masam begitu, aku tidak lupa membawakanmu oleh oleh seperti sebelumnya," yeoja bernama asli Song Qian itu atau lebih akrap dipanggil victoria bercerita penuh semangat dan berseri-seri.

Changmin berjalan pelan-pelan ke arah yeoja itu,"Noona datang kesini begitu sampai? Wah aku jadi tersanjung. Biasanya kan noona ke tempat Kyu lebih dulu,"

Senyum di wajah yeoja itu tiba-tiba sirna setelah Changmin mengucapkan nama 'Kyu'

"Kali ini...aku ingin mengunjunginya bersamamu Changmin," jawab Victoria lirih.

"Wae, kenapa noona bisa berubah pikiran begitu?"

"Changmin, aku memilihmu..dan kuharap Kyu bisa mengerti,"

"Apa? Noona memilihku?" Sentak Changmin tak percaya"Noona, kumohon jangan mempermainkan aku lagi, aku sudah lelah menunggu selama ini, aku sudah tidak mengharapkan noona lagi,"

Victoria menggeleng tak percaya,"Kau bohong, kau mencintaiku Changmin. Kau tidak mungkin bisa melepaskanku.."

"Aku mencintai orang lain noona, semua sudah berakhir. Aku lelah, menunggu noona membalas perasaanku. Bahkan dimata noona selama ini, aku tidak lebih baik dari orang yang sudah mati!"

"CHANGMIN!" Hardik Victoria tak suka.

"Wae, noona marah? Tapi memang begitu kan kenyataannya. Kyuhyun sudah mati, tapi tetap saja noona masih setia padanya dan mengabaikan perasaanku. Aku lelah dengan cara noona menggantung hubungan kita. Noona tidak mau menerimaku tapi tidak terima jika aku mencintai orang lain. Aku sudah muak , kita akhiri saja semuanya,"

"Changmin kau tahu siapa yang aku cintai kan? Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini?" Victoria terdengar tidak terima

"Ya, aku tahu noona mencintaiku. Tapi cinta tidak bisa merubah kenyataan jika dulu noona lebih memilih Kyuhyun karena alasan tak kuasa menolak. Noona, kumohon lepaskan aku.."

XOXO

"Kergghhhhh" Jaejoong mendesah tertahan karena Yunho mengigit perpotongan lehernya dengan keras.

Malam itu sebenarnya Yunho menyuruh Jaejoong membuatkan sesuatu untuk dimakan , tapi siapa sangka malah berakhir dengan Jaejoong yang terduduk di atas pentry dengan Yunho yang mengerayangi tubuhnya.

Pikiran Jaejoong melayang-layang memikirkan sesuatu saat Yunho sibuk menjamah seluruh kulit di balik t-shirt Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu berfikir jika Yunho bermain licik maka mau tidk mau dia harus bermain licik juga.

Dengan capat kedua tangan lentiknya menangkup wajah Yunho yang tadi sibuk mengecupi permukaan wajahnya," Yunho-ssi, setelah kupikir-pikir yang tadi pagi itu tidak buruk juga. Hanya harus jatuh cinta padamu kan? Bukan hal sulit,"

Yunho menyeringai," Wahh kau mulai berani rupanya, sepertinya kau berniat sekali pergi dari sini istriku tersayang?"

Jaejoong tersenyum manis,"Benar sekali, aku ingin cepat pergi dari sini dan itu akan lebih baik jika kau membuatku hamil sekarang juga,"

"Huh, membuatmu hamil? Tidak semudah itu sayang. Tapi yang pasti aku menginginkanmu malam ini. Kuharap kau tidak berteriak saat aku menghajarmu di atas ranjang,"

"Silahkan saja bermain kasar, dan lupakan tentang penerus keluarga Jung, karena dengan begitu aku tidak akan sudi jatuh cinta padamu," sepertinya Jaejoong sudah mulai menikmati permainannya dengan Yunho.

Yunho mengernyit sedikit,"Hari ini kau banyak kejutan ya sayang, ternyata banyak yang tidak aku tahu tentang dirimu. Tapi tenang saja, aku akan melucuti kulit luarmu satu persatu. Hingga aku menemukan siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya,"

"Kau akan menyesal Jung Yunho,"

"Apa itu gertakan? _Sound so cute baby," _kilah Yunho tak perduli

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Let's Get a Child**

**Cast and Pairing: Yunjae**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rate: M**

**Warning: BL, bahasa tidak baku, typo**

**Disclaimer: cast bukan milik saya tapi cerita milik saya**

PART 7

Tuk!

Tuk!

Tuk!

Jaejoog mengetuk-ngetukan ujung bolpen di atas meja kerjanya. Tangan kirinya sibuk menopang dagu dan kedua bola matanya bergerak kesana kesini membaca deretan tulisan yang tertera di layar komputer lipatnya. Sudah cukup lama sang pewaris keluarga Kim itu dengan posisi begini, tapi tidak mengurungkan niatnya untuk tetap membaca artikel didepannya. Artikel? Hmm sepertinya sang Direktur Kim yang terhormat sedang menyimpang dari pekerjaan.

"20 Langkah Menaklukan Pria Dingin"

"10 Tips Jitu Menggaet Laki-laki Idaman"

"10 Rahasia Pasangan Awet Mesra"

Jaejoong memasang ekspresi jengah membaca beberapa artikel yang dia anggap bodoh. Sugguh hal yang memalukan namja terpelajar seperti Jaejoong sudi membaca artikel seperti itu. Tapi apa mau dikata, rasa malu tidak lagi berlaku jika orang yang kau hadapi adalah Jung Yunho. Jaejoong mendengus kasar.

"Jatuh cinta padanya?" Jaejoong bermonolog, "Apa dia sudah gila, dipikir dari segi manapun tetap aku yang dirugikan dalam hal ini," Jaejoong menyandarkan punggungny di bangku dengan lelah. Kepalanya terkulai dan dengan malas-malasan dia megoyangkan kursi putarnya itu.

"Jika nanti aku bercerai saat aku jatuh cinta padanya, kemunginan aku akan patah hati kan? Ughh kenapa dia itu benar-benar menyebalkan," keluh Jaejoong sambil mengusak rambutnya sendiri.

"Tidak Jaejoong, kau tidak boleh terpuruk. Ayo pikirkanlah sesuatu.." namja cantik itu tetap berguman tidak jelas.

XOXO

Malam itu Jaejoong dan Yunho sedang makan malam bersama, di rumah tentunya. Sambil mengunyah makanan Jaejoong tidak bosan-bosannya memandangi Yunho. Bukan pandangan terpesona sebenarnya, lebih pada pandangan kesal, marah, menghakimi dan ingin membunuh. Oh mungkinsaja Yunho sudah mati sedari tadi jika memang pandangan bisa membunuh. Tapi sayangnya itu tidak terjadi dan batin Jaejoong berteriak meminta keadilan.

"Aku tahu aku tampan, tapi bisakah kau biasa saja memandangiku?" Ujar Yunho tiba-tiba tanpa mengalihkan tatapan dari makanan di depannya

Jaejoong menganga tak percaya, apa dia bilang tadi? Tampan? Huh yang benar saja.

Jaejoong berusaha mengendalikan emosinya yang mulai memuncak,"Yunho-ssi, bisakah kita bekerja sama sedikit lagi, bukannya dulu kita teman baik?" Rayu Jaejoong

Tak!

Yunho meletakkan sumpitnya di atas meja, "Maksudmu?"

Jaejoong menghela nafas lelah,"Aku ingin semua ini cepat selesai, jadi bisakah kau membuatku hamil secepatnya?"

"Tidak!" Yunho menjawb tanpa perlu berfikir dua kali

Jaejoong merengut tak suka, "Aku tidak mengerti, memang apa untungnya kau mengulur-ulur semua ini. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan mencintaimu, lagipula kenapa harus aku? Seperti kau juga mencintaiku saja-"

"Aku mencintaimu,"potong Yunho cepat

Jaejoong terdiam, mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja dia dengar"A-apa?"

"Aku mencintaimu Jaejoong," ulang Yunho mantap

"Bohong!" Sentak Jaejoong tak suka, "Kau mengatakannya agar aku jatuh dalam rencanamu kan? Aku tahu kau licik Yunho-ssi!"

Yunho menyeringai," Baguslah jika kau tahu Jaejoong, setidaknya aku tidak usah susah payah menjelaskan padamu orang seperti apa yang sedang kau hadapi saat ini. Aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang tidak menguntungkan bagiku, kau pikir aku ini apa? Pengusung cherity project? "

Tanpa sadar Jaejoong menggenggam sumpitnya dengan kuat sampai buku jemarinya memutih,"Aku membencimu..."desis Jaejoong

"Aku sudah mendengarnya berulang kali, dan kau pikir aku perduli? Benci hanya akan mengantarkanmu terkurung di sini selamanya. Sayang sekali kau tidak punya banyak pilihan Jaejoong," balas Yunho menekankan seperti apa posisi Jaejoong saat ini.

XOXO

Pagi ini seperti biasa, Yunho mengantarkan Jaejoong sampai ke perusahaan. Sepertinya namja cantik itu sedang mogok bicara. Sedari tadi dia hanya diam dan memandang ke luar jendela. Yunho pun tidak berniat mengajak bicara istrinya itu, terlalu malas untuk berdebat pagi-pagi.

Setelah sampai pun Jaejoong lansung turun dan membanting pintu mobil Yunho. Yunho tetap diam di dalam, tidak bereaksi.

"KIM JAEJOONG!" tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang memanggilnya marah. Jaejoong mengernyit dia merasa tidak mengenal siapa yeoja itu.

"Maaf, anda si-"

PLAK!

Tanpa di sangka Jaejoong sebelumnya, yeoja asing itu menampar Jaejoong keras. Jaejoong shock bukan main, rasa perih menjalar dipipinya

"BERANINYA KAU MENGGODA CHANGMIN NAMJA JALANG!" lagi, yeoja itu berteriak dan Jaejoong yang refleks memegang pipinya itu semakin membulatkan matanya,"C-changmin?"

"DASAR TIDAK TAHU MALU, KAU SUDAH BERSUAMI TAPI MASIH BERMAIN MATA DENGAN ORANG LAIN, BENAR-BENAR RENDAHAN!"

"Tunggu, apa maksud anda, saya tidak mengerti?"

"TIDAK USAH MENGELAK, GARA-GARA KAU CHANGMIN KINI MEMBUANGKU, AKU TIDAK TERIMA!"

"Nona , saya benar-"

SRET!

Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong merasa tubuhnya ditarik dan kini berada di belakang punggung seseorang, ini punggung Yunho,

"Aghasi, bisakah anda kecilkan suara anda, kalian menjadi pusat perhatian!" Terang Yunho dingin.

Mendengar ucapan Yunho, Jaejoong segera melihat kesekeliling dan benar saja,,ada berapapa karyawan yang berkerumun, bhkan tidak sedikit yang memotret mereka. Jaejoong malu sekali, dengan frustasi dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung Yunho.

"Ohh kau Jung Yunho kan? Suami namja jalang ini, bisakah kau ajari istrimu ini tata krama. Bisa-bisanya dia bermain mata dengan namja lain saat dia berstatus sebagai istrimu!"

"Jaga ucapan anda aghasi, Jaejoong bukan orang seperti itu. Daripada anda sibuk menyalahkan Jaejoong, kenapa anda tidak mengoreksi diri kenapa kekasih anda lebih memilih Jaejoong," balas Yuho tetap dengan nada dingin.

"A-apa?" Sepertinya yeoja itu kehilangan kata.

Sedangkan Jaejoong, mendengar pembelaan Yunho hatinya sedikit berdesir. Tanpa sadar dia meremat kuat jas bagian belakang milik Yunho.

"Cara bicara anda memiliki aksen, saya yakin anda bukan orang korea. Saya bisa menuntut anda atas tuduhan pencemaran nama baik,"

"K-kau beraninya..."desis yeoja itu kesal

.

.

.

Dengan hati-hati Yunho meminumkan segelas air pada Jaejoong. Sekarang mereka berada di ruangan Jaejoong setelah berhasil mengusir Yeoja asing yang belakangan diketahui bernama Victoria. Jaejoong masih duduk menggigil di atas sofa, usapan tangan Yunho di punggungya tak begitu berarti.

"B-bagaimana ini, bagaimana kalau kejadian memalukan ini menyebar?"cemas Jaejaoong sambil meremat-remat jemarinya.

Yunho menghela nafas kasar,"Kecepatan informasi di negara kita memang luar biasa, baru saja aku membuka portal gosip di internet. Fotomu dan yeoja itu bertebaran dengan judul yang luar biasa."

"A-apa?" Gagap Jaejoong horor, rasanya seperti mendapat mimpi buruk.

"Kim Jaejoong Berselingkuh, Keretakan Pasangan IT Dunia Bisnis, Pasangan Jung Muda diambang Perceraian. Kurang lebih seperti itu bunyinya," terang Yunho dengan santai,dia sangat menikmati perubahan wajah Jaejoong yang menjadi panik.

Jaejoong menggeleng frustasi,"Tolong katakan itu bohong..ya Tuhan apa yang telah aku lakukan?"

"Tidak akan ada asap kalau tidak ada api, jadi benar kau berselingkuh dengan Changmin seperti yang dituduhkan yeoja itu? Selidik Yunho.

"Apa kau gila, aku menganggap Changmin sebagai adik ku. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba saja yeoja itu mendatangiku," sangkal Jaejoong tak mau kalah.

Belum sempat Yunho membalas perkataan Jaejoong, poselnya lebih dulu berbunyi. Jujur saja dia sedikit terkejut saat mengetahui siapa yang memaggil, tapi sedetik kemudian dia menyeringai.

"S-siapa, kenapa wajahmu menyeramkan begitu?" Tanya Jaejoong penasaran

"Nerakamu yang sebenarnya baru saja datang Jaejoong,"jawab Yunho sambil menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada Jaejoong.

'Kim Appa-nim Calling'

Mata Jaejoong melebar seketika, mulutnya kehilangan kata seperti orang gagu.

"OH YA TUHAN..."Jerit Jaejoong putus asa.

XOXO

Di kediaman keluarga Kim, Jaejoong duduk dengan kepala tertunduk di dampingi Yunho di sampingnya. Di kursi seberang duduk anggun yeoja paruh baya yang memiliki sepasang mata seperti milik Jaejoong. Sedangkan di depan mereka seorang namja paruh baya berdiri membelakangi dengan kedua tangan dilipat di belakang punggung.

"Aku benar-benar kecewa Kim Jaejoong. Aku tidak membesarkanmu untuk ini. Sadarkah kau jika perbuatanmu tidak hanya mencoreng nama baik keluarga kita, tapi juga keluarga suamimu. Mau ditaruh di mana wajah kita jika berhadapan dengan besan," suara berwibawa itu, sukses membuat nyali Jaejoong ciut.

"Aboji, aku-"

"Jangan membantah jika orang tua sedang bicara, seingatku aku tidak pernah mendidikmu menjadi orang seperti ini. Kau sungguh berbuat di luar batas," potong mr. Kim cepat

Jaejoong hanya bisa menutup matanya pedih, masih tetap menunduk.

"Aku harap kau menyesali perbuatanmu dan bercermin. Kau ini wajah keluarga Kim sekarang. Pewarisku satu-satunya, aku harap kau tahu bagaimana cara menempatkan diri." Setelah mengucapkan itu, mr. Kim pergi meninggalkan ruangan tengah begitu saja. Suasana menjadi hening dan mencengkam.

"Ini sudah malam, lebih baik kalian menginap saja. Aku akan menyuruh Sojin menyiapkan kamar untuk kalian," ujar mrs. Kim pada pasangan di depanya lalu bangkit berdiri.

"Kali ini umma tidak bisa membelamu Jaejoong, karena jujur saja umma juga kecewa padamu," mrs. Kim juga ikut meninggalkan ruangan itu setelahnya.

"Aku mengerti umma.."desis Jaejoong

XOXO

"Aku selalu berusaha menjadi anak baik. Sedikitpun aku tidak berniat membuat mereka kecewa,"cicit Jaejoong sedih. Namja cantik itu sedang duduk di pinggiran ranjang, di depannya berdiri Yunho yang sibuk melepas dasi dan melonggarlan kancing kemejanya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak melakukan hal itu, kenapa Aboji tidak percaya padaku,"sesal Jaejoong

"Kufikir kau memang lambat Jaejoong. Jadi kau tidak tahu kalau selama ini Changmin menyukaimu?"

Jaejoong mengeleng,"Changmin memang sering mengatakan suka padaku. Tapi aku pikir itu hanya rasa sayang pada seorang kakak,"

Yunho mencibir,"Kau ingat pertama kali aku menyentuhmu? Itu semua karena Changmin asal kau tahu saja."

Jaejoong merengut kesal, "Lalu sekarang bagaimana? Beritanya sudah terlanjur menyebar,"

"Mudah saja,"sentak Yunho sambil ikut duduk di samping Jaejoong,"Kalau kita bersikap mesra di depan umum, lama-kelamaan gosip itu akan menghilang sendiri.

Jaejoong mengernyit tak mengerti,"Bersikap mesra?"

"Ya,kita harus lebih sering terlihat berdua, setidaknya itu akan mengalihkan perhatian publik,"

Jaejoong berfikir sejenak, mungkin itu bukan hal yang buruk, cukup bagus malah. Yang paling penting baginya sekarang adalah mengembalikan kepercayaan kedua orang tuanya. Masalah yang lain bisa menyusul, karena bagaimanapun Jaejoong itu anak baik.

Jaejoong masih sibuk dengan pikiranya sendiri saat dia merasakan tubuhnya direbahkan di ranjang dan bibir Yunho menciumi permukaan lehernya.

"Nggghhhh Yunho-ssi, kau ini benar-benar tidak tahu suasanya ya? Aku sedang tidak mood melakukan hal ini!" Protes Jaejoong tidak suka

"Shhh diam, aku tahu suasana hatimu sedang buruk, jadi aku akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik,"tangan Yunho yang sedari tadi mengusap perut jaejoong kini naik ke atas dan memelintir tonjolan di dada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengerang, dan Yunho langsung mencium Jaejoong dalam. Namja cantik itu menyisir rambut Yunho dengan jemarinya sebagai reaksi yang sedang dia rasakan. Yunho itu pencium ulung, dan Jaejoong tidak menyangkal jika suasana hatinya mulai membaik. Bahkan namja cantik itu hanya diam saja saat Yunho melucuti pakaian yang membalut tubuhnya satu-persatu.

XOXO

Besoknya dalam perjalan pulang setelah berkunjung ke rumah keluarga Jaejoong, pasangan muda itu mampir sebentar ke pusat perbelanjaan karena Jaejoong ingin membeli sesuatu.

"Yunho, apa itu kau?"yeoja yang berpapasan dengan mereka itu tiba-tiba menyapa.

Jaejoong tertegun, wanita asing lagi? Behitu pikirnya. Jaejoong heran kenapa akhir-akhir ini banyak wanita asing datang di kehidupannya.

"Ye Ji-ah kau juga disini?"sapa Yunho

yeoja itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk,"Kebetulan sekali ya, ohh apakah dia nyonya Jung?" Tanya yeoja yang Jaejoong tahu bernamaYe Ji baru saja beralih menatap Jaejoog.

"Ne, perkenalkan dia Kim Jaejoong istriku,"jawab Yunho,"Dan Jaejoong, dia Seo Ye Ji, orang yang paling aku cintai di dunia ini,"

DEG!

ApaYunho bilang tadi, orang yang paling dia cintai?

"A-apa?"gagap Jaejoong tak mengerti.

TBC

A.N

Versi 2012 Seo Ye Ji itu aku pake Lee Daehee, tapi karna kemaren tu Yunho oppq digosipin ma dia, ya udah sih ya pake dia aja. Boa ma Ahra ma da basi, hehe


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: Let's Get a Child**

**Cast and Pair: YunJae and others**

**Genre: Romance, Drama**

**Rate: M**

**Warning: BL,mpreg, typo, bahasa tidak baku**

**Disclaimer: semua cast bukan miik saya tapi cerita milik saya**

**.**

**.**

**.**

PART 8

Jaejoong berjalan memasuki apartemen mereka dengan cepat tidak menghiraukan panggilan Yunho yang entah untuk kesekian kali. Sakit, namja cantik itu tiba-tiba merasa hatinya sakit saat memdengar pernyataan Yunho tentang siapa yeoja di pusat perbelanjaan tadi. Jaejoong merasa dipermainkan, dan ini sunguh tidak lucu. Marah mungkin kata yang tepat untuk mewakili bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong saat ini.

"Ya, Jaejoong berhenti ku bilang!" Teriak Yunho setelah berhasil mengejar namja cantik itu dan menarik lengannya.

"Lepas!" Dengan kasar Jaejoong menampik genggaman Yunho, nafasnya naik turun. Kilatan mata penuh emosi ia layangkan pada Yunho

"Wae, kau marah?!" Sedikitpun Yunho tak berniat merendahkan intonasi suaranya

"Tidak!" Jawab Jaejoong lantang sama sekali tidak perduli jika sikapnya saat ini justru berkata kebalikannya.

"Kekanakan, begitu caramu bertata krama. Dimana sopan santunmu Jae, meninggalkan orang yang kau ajak bicara begitu saja menurutmu itu hal yang patut dilakukan lelaki terhormat?!" Yunho tampak emosi, wajar mungkin karena dia kecewa dengan tindakan Jaejoong yang langsung pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun pada Seo Yeji.

"Ohh ha ha jadi begitu?"Jaejoong tertawa seolah menyindir, "Kau sedang membelanya sekarang? Oh tentu saja kau membelanya karena dia siapamu tadi, orang yang paling kau cintai?" Mati-matian Jaejoong berusaha agar suaranya tidak bergetar, tapi sepertinya sungguh sulit karena dadanya begitu sesak dan tenggorokannya mulai terasa tercekat. Bahkan matanya mulai memenas, sekali saja dia berkedip maka dipastikan air mata yang sudah mulai menggenang itu akan jatuh.

"Kau cemburu?" Selidik Yunho, sebenarnya tak tega melihat Jaejoong yang sudah merah padam begitu

"Tidak, memangnya siapa aku?!" Jaejoong sungguh terlihat bagai makluk lemah yang berusaha mempertahankan harga dirinya yang masih tersisa.

"Kau terlihat kacau, lihat dirimu," perlahan suara Yunho mulai tenang

"JANGAN PERDULIKAN DIRIKU, YANG SEKARANG AKU INGINKAN PENJELASAN! KAU ANGGAP AKU INI APA JUNG YUNHO?"emosi yang sedari tadi Jaejoong pendam akhirnya terlepas juga

"Istri,"jawab Yunho singkat namun tatapan tajamnya lurus menatap ke arah Jaejoong.

"Istri eoh?! Kau menganggap ku istri tapi kau mengatakan mencintai yeoja lain didepan istrimu sendiri, kau pikir ini lelucon macam apa Yunho-ssi?!"kacau, Jaejoong merasa kacau. Tenggorokannya sakit karena dipaksa untuk berteriak. Dia mengusap kasar air mata yang terlanjur lolos tanpa seijinnya.

"Lalu kau ingin aku anggap apa? Bisakah kau tidak mendramatisir keadaan?" Suara Yunho terdengar jengah dan jujur saja itu menyakiti Jaejoong. Seolah-olah rasa kecewa yang kini ia rasakan tak patut untuk dipermasalahkan.

Jaejoong tersenyum miris, cukup sudah dia sudah tidak sanggup menghadapi ego seorang Jung Yunho,"Aku tidak butuh pengakuanmu, yang aku butuhkan surat perceraian. Kita akhiri semuanya sekarang juga,!"

"Tidak,"jawab Yunho singkat

Jaejoong mengernyit tak suka,"Apa maksudmu tidak?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah menceraikanmu,"lanjut Yunho

"A-apa?"Jaejoong memcoba meyakinkan diri sendiri semoga yang dia dengar barusan keliru.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menceraikanmu Kim Jaejoong, sekeras apapun kau berusaha aku tidak akan mengabulkanya,"

Jaejoong mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Namja cantik itu marah dan merasa dipermainkan."Omong kosong apa ini Jung Yunho,kau bilang akan menceraikanku saat aku memberimu keturunan, lalu kau bilang tidak akan menghamiliku sebelum aku jatuh cinta padamu, lalu baru saja kau bilang kau mencintai orang lain tapi tetap tidak mau menceraikanku. Apa kau anggap aku ini bodoh, tidak punya perasaan hah? KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK SAKIT KAU PERLAKUKAN SEPERTI INI HAH?!"

"Karena aku mencintaimu "ungkap Yunho yang lagi-lagi dengan nada datar membuat Jaejoong harus beratus kali lipat lagi berusaha mencari kebenaran dari kata-kata itu.

"STOP, AKU TIDAK BUTUH LAGI OMONG KOSONG JUNG YUNHO,!"

"JAEJOONG DENGARKAN AKU!"kini giliran Yunho yang berteriak, dia menangkup wajah Jaejoong dengan keras dan menarik tubuh namja cantik itu kasar ke arahnya. Wajah mereka hanya berjarak satu jengkal. Nafas keduanya memburu. Jemari lentik milik Jaejoong berusah melepas tangkupan Yunho namun nihil, namja tampan itu terlalu kuat. Air mata disudut mata Jaejoong mengalir, namja cantik itu merapatkan deretan giginya kuat agar isakannya tidak lolos.

"Kenapa kau menangis?"desis Yunho lirih namun penuh penekanan

"Le..pass..."Jaejoong tetap berusaha melepas tangkupan tangan Yunho pada rahangnya.

"Hatimu sakit, cemburu?"ulang Yunho masih tetap lirih namun terkesan mengintimidasi

Bukannya jawaban justru isakan Jaejoong yang terdengar. Terdengar pilu karena Jaejoong berusaha menahan tangisnya.

"Dengarkan aku.."lirih Yunho dan membawa Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya. Disandarkannya kepala Jaejoong diperpotongan lehernya."YeJi itu orang yang membuatku tidak mau berkomitmen, orang yang membuatku tidak ingin mengenal apa itu pernikahan. Dia kekasih sahabatku yang kini tinggal di Canada. Aku memang mencintainya dulu, sangat. Begitu besar pengaruhnya bagiku sampai aku tidak ingin jatuh cinta lagi."

Jaejoong semakin tergugu dipelukan Yunho.

"Ku akui kaupun tidak bisa mengganti posisinya di hatiku Jaejoong, tapi aku yakin aku bisa menempatkan dirimu di posisi tertinggi karena aku mencintaimu. Kau orang pertama yang membuatku merasa tidak ingin kehilangan seseorang. Dari awal saat kau mengatakan ingin berceraipun, aku tidak ada niatan untuk mengabulkannya. Semua ini, selama ini yang kita lewatkan ditempat ini adalh caraku agar kau bisa jatuh hati padaku."

Jaejoong tidak mengerti, Yunho mencintainya? Bagaimana bisa? Apakah ini hanya omong kosong seperti sebelumnya? Sampai akhirpun Jaejoong tidak akan mempercayai kata-kata Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong berusaha melepas pelukan Yunho, dan namja tampan itu membiarkannya,"Kita pulang saja.."jawab Jaejoong parau

Yunho terdiam, mencoba untuk tenang.

"Kita kembali ke rumahmu saja Yunho-ssi, kita jalani hidup kita seperti sebelumnya. Kita tidak seharusnya mencampuri urusan pribadi satu sama lain. Bukankah itu yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh rekan bisnis? Anggap saja aku tidak pernah mengajukan perceraian padamu,"jujur ini mengejutkan bagi Yunho

"Aku lelah, aku sudah tidak berniat mencari kebahagiaan hidup. Kita sudahi saja permainan ini."setelah mengatakan hal itu Jaejoong berjalan lunglai menuju kamar meninggalkan Yunho yang mematung di ruang tengah.

XOXO

Yeoja keturunan China itu memandang jengah namja tinghi yang sedari tadi mengutak-utik ponselnya. Victoria, nama yeoja itu merasa kesal karena sedari tadi tidak dihiraukan.

"Shim Changmin bisakah kau berhenti mengurusi benda itu?!"akhirnya Victoria membuka suara tapi sayangnya namja di depannya seperti tenggelam didunianya sendiri. Yeoja itu kesal, dengan amarah yan sudah sampai pada ubun-ubun Victotia merampas ponsel itu dari si empunya dan membantingnya di lantai.

"NOONA!"Teriak sang pemilik saat benda yang dirampas darinya tadi sudah terpisah menjadi beberapa bagian.

Bukannya merasa bersalah Yeoja itu justru berdiri angkuh dan melipat kedua tangan di depan dada,"Itu akibatnya jika kau mengacuhkanku,"

"Noona bisakah kau mengerti, aku sedang mencoba menghubungi Jaejoong hyung, aku belum sempat meminta maaf atas kekacauan yang noona lakukan kemarin!"

"Untuk apa meminta maaf, dia pantas mendapatkannya. Karena dia merebutmu dariku,"keukeh Victoria

"Tidak ada siapa yang merebut siapa disini,karena aku duluan yang menyukai Jaejoong hyung,"

"Aku tidak percaya, kau tidak akan menghianatiku Changmin!"

"Terserah apa kata noona, aku sudah lelah dengan hubungan ayang menggantung ini!" Setelah mengatakan hal itu Chanhmin keluar meninggalkan Victoria di dalam.

"Changmin!"teriak Victoria

XOXO

Malam itu benar saja Yunho dan Jaejoong kembali ke rumah Yunho yang mereka tinggali sebelumnya sebelum pindah ke apartemen. Sebenernya Yunho menolak, tapi Jaejoong memaksa. Bagi namja cantik itu, kalo memang mereka tidak bisa bercerai, lebih baik mereka kembali menjadi orang asing seperti sebelumnya.

Jaejoong merasa dipermainkan dan itu cukup menjadi alasan kenapa dia ingin perjanjian konyol ini berakhir. Sampai sekarangpun Jaejoong masih belum bisa mengerti jalan pikiran Yunho. Namja itu terlalu penuh kejutan dalam konteks yang tidak baik menurut Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merebahkan tubuh letihnya di atas ranjang yang sudah beberapa waktu tidak ia tinggali. Walaupun dia yakin pelayan di rumah ini sudah membersihkannya di saat terakhir Jaejoong meninggalkan ruangan ini tapi tetap saja bau khas namja cantik itu masih tertinggal. Jaejoong berterima kasih untuk itu tentu saja, pelayan disini memang sungguh tahu bagaimana seleranya.

Jaejoong termenung, tiba-tiba perasaanya menjadi hampa. Dengan langkah malas Jaejoong membawa kaki cantiknya ke kamar mandi, membasuh wajah dengan air sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk. Setidaknya hal itu bisa sedikit menyegarkan pikiran Jaejoong yang penat.

Namja cantik itu menumpukan kedua tangannya di meja washtafel sambil memperhatikan pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Sayangnya bayangan yang terpantul terlihat begitu menyedihkan yang membuat Jaejoong mendecih miris. Jaejoong tidak tahu apakah saat ini waktu yang tepat unyuk meratapi nasip, tapi yang pasti namja bermata doe itu begitu merasa bodoh dan tolol. Percaya pada seorang Jung Yunho itu adalah sebuah kesalahan besar.

Jaejoong merasakan ponselnya bergetar lagi di dalam sakunya. Tapi sayangnya Jaejoong tak berniat untuk melihat nama siapa yang tertera di panggilan masuk. Paling-paling itu Changmin atau Junsu karena dua orang itulah yang sedari pagi sibuk berusaha menghubunginya. Mungkin ingin menanyakan perihal Victoria yang berhasil menamparnya di depan umum mungkin.

Jaejoong menarik kerah bajunya hingga menampilkan bercak kemerahan hasil klaim kepemilikan yang dibuat Yunho di rumah orang tuanya kemarin. Jaejoong mengingat semua apa yang dilakukan Yunho pada tubuhnya dan tiba-tiba saja namja cantik itu menangis terduduk. Semua sudah berakhir, tidak ada lagi yang tersisa. Bahkan Yunho telah merampas harga dirinya.

Orang tuanya pun sama saja, Jaejoong ingat bagaimana reaksi orang tuanya saat perusahaan mereka hampir bangkrut dan Jaejoong membawa Yunho sebagai menantu keluarga mereka. Yunho disambut bak dewa penolong, tidak heran saat insiden dengan Victoria kemarin ayahnya justru lebih khawatir akan reputasi keluarga besannya daripada anaknya sendiri.

Jadi, sebenarnya apa yang tersisa untuk Jaejoong? Namja cantik itu hanya ingin menemukan cinta sejatinya, tapi semua orang malah mempermainkannya seperti ini.

"_Karena aku mencintaimu," _kata-kata Yunho tadi siang terngiang lagi di telinga Jaejoong.

"Bohong...hiks..pembohong.."racau Jaejoong tidak jelas di sela-sela isak tangisnya.

.

.

.

Sedangkan di tempat lain tepatnya di sebuah club malam di kawasan Gangnam, duduk seorang Jung Yunho yang ditemani seorang yeoja cantik di sampingnya. Bisingnya suara musik seperti tidak berpengaruh pada mereka, karena buktinya dua orang tersebut masih asik mengobrol.

"Aku pikir kau sedikit keterlaluan pada Jaejoong, kalau aku jadi dia aku sudah tidak sudi melihat majahmu,"ujar yeoja di samping Yunho yang ternyata Seo Yeji sambil menyesap minumannya.

Yunho hanya tersenyum miring,"Sudah kubilang dia terlalu naif, ini adalah pelajaran yang bagus untuknya agar dia sadar bahwa dunia ini tidak seindah yang dia bayangkan.."

"Aku tahu, tapi tetap saja kau terlalu kejam.."sangkal Yeji

"Kejam? Hey aku ini menolongnya, coba bayangkan di zaman sekarang dia masih mencoba mencari pangeran berkuda putih? Aku ragu sebenarnya dia itu anak sekolah dasar yang terkurung dalam tubuh orang dewasa,"balas Yunho tak mau kalah

Mau tak mau Yeji tergelak hebat,"Oh ya Tuhan aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana polosnya Jaejoong, aku juga heran kenapa masih ada orang seperti dia,"

"Salahkan saja orang tuanya yang membesarkannya dengan lusinan cerita fairy tile, hahh aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika Jaejoong jatuh ke tangan yang salah. Demi Tuhan dia itu mudah di hasut,"

"Sayangnya kau ini orang yang salah Jung Yunho,"sindir Yeji sambil melempar smirk cantik

Yunho mendelik dan mendecih tak suka, "Aku jauh lebih baik dari ratusan orang di luaran sana.."

"Ahh ya dan terlalu arogant.."guman Yeji tidak jelas

"Hey Yeji-ah aku mendengar itu!"potong Yunho menimpali gumaman Yeji dan yeoja cantik itu hanya terkikik kecil

"Lalu langkahmu selanjutnya bagaimana, dia malah meminta pulang dan kembali seperti dulu kan, bukannya itu tidak menguntungkanmu,?"tanya Yeji penasaran

Tak disangka pewaris keluarga Jung iu justru menyeringai menyeramkan,"Kau pikir aku bodoh, semuanya sudah masuk perhitungannku Yeji-ah. Sudah kubilang dia itu mudah dihasut, dan selama ini saat kami tinggal di apartemen aku berusaha masuk dalam dirinya, dan mengambil alih kendali tubuhnya,"

"Maksudmu? Kau terdengar seperti psikopat Jung Yunho,,"

Lagi-lagi Yunho tertawa menyeramkan,"Dia itu bagai kertas putih yang siap untuk dinodai..beberapa hari terakhir ini aku tidak membiarkan dia jatuh tertidur sebelum aku menyentuhnya. Aku yakin tubuh polosnya itu mulai bereaksi, dia mulai terbiasa dengan sentuhanku dan tanpa sadar mungkin dia sudah kecanduan. Kau mengerti maksudku, sex punya sifat adiktif bukan?"

Yeji terdiam, dia benar-benar tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran sahabatnya ini

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu nona, seolah aku ini manusia paling biadap di dunia,"kelakar Yunho mendapatin reaksi Yeji yang seolah menghakimi, "Berani bertaruh, saat ini Jaejoong pasti tidak bisa tidur karena merindukan sentuhanku,"

Yeji speechless, dia benar-benar tidak menyangka Yunho bertindak sejauh ini hanya untuk mendapatkan Kim Jaejoong,"Kau tahu Jung Yunho betapa aku berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena aku lebih memilih Dongwan daripada dirimu, aku merasa prihatin pada Jaejoong sekarang, malangnya nasip namja polos itu," sarkam Yeji telak, tapi anehnya bukannya tersinggung Yunho justru tertawa setan.

.

.

.

Bolehkah kita mengatakan Yunho genius, karena semua yang dikatakannya benar. Saat ini Jaejoong tidak bisa tidur. Matanya terus terjaga seberapa keraspun dia berusaha memejamkannya. Tidurnya gelisah, berganti-ganti posisi pun tidak terlalu membantu. Dia terbiasa terlelap setelah kelelahan usai digagahi Yunho dan dia merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri karena merindukan sentuhan namja tampan itu.

Dengan kesal Jaejoong bangkit duduk dan mengusak rambutnya kasar.

"JUNG YUNHO SIALAN!"

TBC

hohoho ceritanya sedikit ada perubahan, tapi lumayan lah#plaks

And jangan lupa kirim rose ke TVXQ dengan vote di MAMA ya..


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Lets Get a Child**

**Cast and Pair: Yunjae and other**

**Romance, Drama**

**Mature content, BL, typo, bahasa tidak baku**

**Semua cast bukan milik saya tapi cerita milik saya**

.

.

.

.

PART 9

Jaejoong terbangun tiba-tiba, hampir saja dia berlari ke dapur kalau saja dia tidak ingat bahwa dia tidak perlu bangun pagi lagi untuk memasakkan sarapan untuk Yunho. Dengan letih Jaejoong menjatuhkan lagi tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Jujur saja dia baru bisa memejamkan mata jam tiga pagi tadi. Kelopak matanya terasa begitu berat. Sampai sekarang dia tidak menyadari kalu Yunho sangat berpengaruh dapam hidupnya

Jaejoong merasa begitu letih, dia pun mencoba unuk memejamkan mata kembali.

.

.

.

Jaejoong bangun kesiangan karena tadi malah tidur kembali, sebagai seorang pemimpin dia tidak ingin memberi contoh yang buruk pada orang tuanya, maka dengan waktu yang tersisa dia berusaha untuk tidak terlambat.

Namja bermata doe itu berlari keluar rumah buru-buru, tapi setelah sampai dibagasi dia baru ingat kalau mulai hari ini Yunho tidak akan mengantarkannya ke kantor.

"Arghghhh sial aku lupa!"keluh Jaejoong kesal sambil berlari lagi ke dalam rumah. Dia terus mengumpat dan bergumam tidak jelas yang sudah pasti berisi sumpah serapah untuk Yunho. Walaupun begitu, dilain pihak, Yunho malah tersenyum puas melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang penuh emosi. Yunho berdiri di balik Jendela kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua, itu artinya dia bisa leluasa mengamati tingkah Jaejoong yang seperti anak kecil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya saat memasuki rumah untuk mengambil kunci.

"Kita lihat saja Jaejoong, sampai seberapa lama kau bisa bertahan hiduo tanpa diriku"gumam Yunho pada dirinya sendiri

XOXO

Hari ini mood Jaejoong benar-benar rusak, pekerjaannya tidak ada yang beres. Entah kenapa wajah menyebalkan milik Yunho selalu muncul dipikirannya, dan itu sungguh mengganggu tentu saja. Jaejoong menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja lelah. Dia tidak boleh terus seperti ini.

"Hahh, kalau terus seperti ini aku bisa gila..."keluh Jaejoong lirih

BRAK!

tiba-tiba pintu ruangnya terbuka tanpa diketuk lebih dahulu, siapa gerangan orang yang berani kurang ajar padanya.

"Hyung, kenapa tidak menjawab telephonku?!"Hahh suara itu, Jaejoong tahu itu Changmin, tapi ia masih enggan untuk mengangkat kepalanya.

"Sajangnim maaf, saya tadi sudah memberi tahu Changmin-ssi jika anda tidak bisa diganggu tapi beliau memaksa masuk!"sesal suara seorang perempuan

"Sudahlah Ga Eun, tidak apa-apa, kau boleh pergi.."balas Jaejoong masih dengan kepala terkulai di atas meja

"B-baik Sajangnim, saya permisi dulu.." Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya saat ada bunyi 'klek' dari arah pintu tertanda Ga Eun sudah keluar.

"Hyung, kau terlihat kacau. Ini semua salahku, maafkan aku hyung.."sesal Changmin

Jaejoong tersenyum lemah, "Tak apa, itu hanya kesalahpahaman saja, lagi pula yeoja itu siapa? Pacarmu?" Tanya Jaejoong pada akhirnya.

Changmin menghela nafas,"Aku sendiri tidak tahu hyung, kalau aku katakan iya tapi kenyataannya dia bukan pacarku, tapi kalau kukatakan bukan kenyataannya hubungan kami lebih dari itu,"

Jaejoong terkekeh,"Kalian itu lucu, tapi kenapa dia bilang kau menyukaiku, memangnya benar kau menyukaiku , sejak kapan?"

Changmin mencibir,"Sejak lama, sayangnya hyung tidak pernah menganggap serius ucapanku,"

"Ya, bagaimana bisa kau bisa menyukaiku, aku ini istrinya Yunho!"

"Lalu memangnya kenapa, bukannya hyung mau bercerai dengannya?"bantah Changmin

Jaejoong terdiam, memghela nafas lelah lagi dan lagi,"Aku...sepertinya tidak jadi bercerai dengannya.."

"Hah, kenapa?!"sentak Changmin, ada rasa kecewa dan tak suka di suaranya.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi, sekeras apapun aku berusaha, Yunho tidak akan melepasku.."

"Maksud hyung apa, aku tidak mengerti?"

"Dari awal, Yunho tidak berniat menceraikanku Changmin. Orang tuaku juga, mereka tidak akan mengizinkanku berpisah dengan Yunho. Aku sendiri..rasanya sudah lelah.."Tidak bohong jika Jaejoong berkata dia lelah, karena memang kenyataannya namja cantik itu sama sekali tak bersemangat lagi menanggapi Yunho.

"Hyung,.kau berhak meninggalkannya jika kau tidak bahagia bersamanya, untuk apa memaksakan diri?"saran Changmin, walaupun memang ada niat terselubung dari katanya.

Jaejoong terdiam, dia bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri, tidak bahagia? Benarkah dia tidak bahagia, seingatnya walaupun setiap hari dia merasa kesal tapi dia merasa nyaman tingal bersama Yunho untuk beberapa waktu terakhir ini.

"Changmin...sepertinya aku..sudah terbiasa..dengan kehadiran Yunho...bagaimana ini?"dengan ragu-ragu Jaejoong mencoba mengutarakan isi hatinya.

"Hah, terbiasa bagaimana?"ulang Changmin tak mengerti.

"Entahlah, rasanya tidap apa-apa juga aku tinggal selamanya bersama Yunho,"

"Hyung, kau harus tegas pada keputusan dirimu sendiri. Kau tidak boleh goyah hanya karena kau merasa nyaman bersamanya!"sepertinya Changmin terdengar tidak terima.

"Tapi Changmin, aku.."

"Hyung dengarkan aku, kita hidup hanya sekali jangan sampai kita menyesal pada akhirnya. Kesempatan tidak datang dua kali hyung, apa hyung mau selamanya terkurung di sangkar emas milik Jung Yunho?"Changmin mulai memprofokasi Jaejoong sepertinya.

Jaejoong memikirkan kata-kata Changmin serius, benarkah dia harus pergi? Ataukah harus tetap tinggal? Jaejoong bingung, perasaannya sendiripun belum jelas. Membuat semuanya semakin terasa rumit.

XOXO

"Sore ini aku akan berngkat ke Jepang untuk urusan bisnis. Katakan pada Jaejoong aku tidak akan kembali selama dua minggu,"kata Yunho pada kepala pelayan di rumahnya, Park Jungsoo

"Baik tuan, nanti akan saya sampaikan pada tuan Jaejoong,"jawab sang pelayan paruh baya itu.

"Ohh ya, tolong awasi Jaejoong untukku, aku yakin setelah aku pergi daya tahan tubuhnya akan semakin memburuk, jika sudah begitu cepat hubungi aku agar aku bisa segera kemnali,"imbuh Yunho akhirnya.

"Baik tuan, saya akan melaksanakan semua perintah anda,"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kau boleh pergi,"

"Baik tuan, saya permisi,"pamit Jungsoo dan langsung meninggalkan kamar Yunho

Setelah kepergian pelayannya Yunho bergumam sendiri,"Maafkan aku Jaejoong, semua ini kulakukan untuk kebaikan kita juga.."

.

.

.

"Apa?!"saat ini sudah jam sepuluh malam dan Jaejoong baru saja sampai dirumah. Tapi dia sudah dikejutkan oleh kata-kata sang kepala pelayan jika Yunho pergi ke Jepang.

"Benar tuan, baru tadi sore beliau berangkat,"

Jaejoong menghela nafas, ada sedikit rasa kecewa diwajahnya. Padahal dia ingin sekali melihat wajah Yunho. Karena jujur saja dia belum melihat wajah namja berstatus suaminya iu sejak mereka kembali ke rumah ini.

"Ohh begitu, terima kasih telah memberitahuku, sekarang kau boleh pergi Jungsoo,"balas Jaejoong tak bersemangat

"Baik tuan, selamat beristirahat. Ataukah anda membutuhkan sesuatu, biar nanti saya siapkan."tawar Jungsoo sedikit khawatir saat melihat wajah majikannya yang sedikit pucat.

Jaejoong menggeleng pelan,"Tidak, tidak perlu. Karena aku akan segera tidur setelah ini,"

"Baikalah kalau begitu tuan, saya permisi dulu,"

"Ne, "jawab Jaejoong sambil mengangguk.

Dengan malas-malasan Jaejoong naik menuju kamarnya. Namja itu merasa letih tapi dia yakin dia tidak akan bisa memejamkan matanya lagi malam ini. Jaejoong langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya tanpa melepas sepatunya lebih dulu, tangannya dengan lemah mencoba melepas ikatan dasi di lehernya.

"Katanya dia mencintaiku..tapi meninggalkanku seperti ini.."

XOXO

Satu minggu setelah kepergian Yunho, keadaan Jaejoong makin tak terlolong. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan mata di malam hari dan baru bisa tidur jika fajar menyinsing. Tapi walaupun begitu dia tetap memaksakan diri untuk pergi bekerja. Bahkan dia memilih bekerja lembur dengan pemikiran jika tubuhnya lelah mungkin dia bisa tidur dengan mudah. Namun ternyata perhitungannya salah, dia tetap tidak bisa tidur dan keadaan fisiknya semakin memburuk.

Sekalipun Yunho tidak pernah menghubunginya, membuat namja cantik itu merasa sungkan untuk lebih dulu menghubungi pewaris keluarga Jung itu. Dua hari terakhir ini, Jaejoong mencoba menggunakan obat tidur, tapi hasilnya pun sama saja. Namja cantik itu terlihat stress, dia butuh seseorang untuk membagi apa yang sekarang mengganggu pikirannya. Maka berakhirlah Jaejoong di tempat ini, rumah kediaman keluarga park. Tempat dimana dia bisa bertemu dengan sahabatnya Kim Junsu.

"Hyung, makanlah dulu kau terlihat menyedihkan sekarang.."bujuk Junsu pada sahabatnya itu, sekarang perut Junsu sudah sedikit membuncit, terlihat sedikit lucu tentunya.

"Nanti saja Suie.."jawab Jaejoong sekenanya, namja cantik itu sedang memejamkan mata diatas sofa tapi kesadarannya masih terjaga.

"Hyung, kenapa kau tidak menghubungi Yunho hyung dan menyuruhnya pulang. Kondisi tubuhmu benar-benar mnghawatirkan,'saran Junsu demi kebaikan Jaejoong.

"Tidak Suie, memangnya siapa aku berhak menyuruhnya untuk pulang?"tolak Jaejoong.

"Kau istrinya hyung, memangnya apa lagi. Kau ingin seperti ini terus, bisa-bisa kau mati karena kekeringan!"suara Junsu meninggi namun Jaejoong bisa memakluminya, sahabatnya itu hanya menghawatirkan dirinya

"Suie,,aku ingin melihat wajahnya...ingin sekali.."ucapan Jaejoong semakin ngelantur dan Junsu miris melihatnya.

"Hyung, kau mencintai Yunhi hyung kan?"

"Aku tidak tahu.."sedari tadi Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaan Junsu dengan mata tertutup

"Hyung, memang apa gunanya kau menyiksa diri sendiri? Bukannya Yunho hyung bilang dia mencintaimu. Jika kau merasakan hal yang sama, katakan saja!"

"Aku masih ragu Suie..apa dia benar-benar mencintaiku atau hanya ingin mempermainku saja.."

Junsu merasa pusing sendiri memikirkan masalah Jaejoong,"Hyung, jika kau percaya padaku turuti kata-kataku. Jika kau benar-benar mencintai Yunho hyung, katakan saja. Jika kau ragu dia serius atau tidak ubah dia menjadi serius padamu. Kau bisa membuat dia bertekuk lutut padamu hyung!"

"Hah?!"untuk pertama kalinya Jaejoong membuka mata saat menaggapi kata-kata Junsu sedari tadi.

"Ne, buat dia jatuh hati padamu. Buat dia menginginkanmu seperti kau begitu menginginkannya, tidak ada salahnya uke macam kita bergerak lebih dulu!"

"Itu terdengar murahan Suie..."tolak Jaejoong.

"Murahan? Hyung, kumohon dengarkan aku, cinta itu butuh pengorbanan. Sedikit mengalah tidak ada salahnya kan?"

Jaejoong diam mendengar itu, dia bimbang untuk menuruti saran Junsu atau tidak.

XOXO

Hari sudah berganti malam saat Jaejoong memutuskan unuk pulang dari rumah Junsu. Dengan tenaga yang tersisa Jaejoong memasiku rumah besar milik Yunho. Rumah ini memang selalu sepi, tapi entah mengapa rasa sepi itu berkali lipat lebih terasa akhir-akhir ini.

Jaejoong menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya, tapi saat sampai pada anak tangga terakhir dia merasa tubuhnya ditarik seseorang.

"Y-yunho kau sudah-"

"Aku pulang karana tidak ingin seseorang mati karena begitu merindukanku,"potong Yunho dengan senyum jahil diwajahnya

"A-pa kau bilang?!"protes Jaejoong

Bukannya menjawab Yunho justru menarik Jaejoong kedalam pelukannya,"Aku pulang Jaejoong, kau senang?"bisik Yunho di telinga namja cantik itu

Jaejoong kehilangan kata, rasanya begitu tak terduga. Orang lain mungkin tidak bisa merasakan betapa rindunya Jaejoong dengan wajah, suara, suhu tubuh dan sentuhan Yunho. Jujur saja kalau bisa Jaejoong ingin menangis saja.

"Yunho..Yunho aku..."racau Jaejoong tidak jelas, bahkan dia tidak sadar memanghil nama Yunho tanpa embel-embel 'ssi"

"Tenanglah Jaejoong..aku ada disini..." Jaejoongpun hanya diam saja saat Yunho membawanya ke dalam kamar ala bridal style.

Jaejoongpun juga hanya diam saja saat Yunho mulai menciuminya dan menyentuh seluruh tubuhnya. Entah mengapa Jaejoong merasa bukan hanya dirinya yang merasakan rindu teramat sangat. Kali ini Yunho memperlakukannya dengan lembut. Jaejoong hampir jatuh tertidur di tengah jalan namun tetap saja Yunho bisa membuatnya terjaga hingga hasratnya tersalurkan.

"Yunho, aku mengantuk sekali.."lirih Jaejoong setelah Yunho jatuh disampingnya

"Tidurlah Jae, tidurlah sepuasmu sekarang,"jawab Yunho sambil mengusap peluh di dahi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sudah tidak menjawab, matanya benar-benar terasa berat. Tanpa sadar dia mengusakkan tubuhnya menempel pada Yunho mencari kenyamanan.

"Aku...mencintaimu Yunho..."

"Aku juga mencintaimu sayang,,"jawab Yunho, tak perduli Jaejoong masih mendengarnya atau tidak.

TBC

Eyyy lama ga update ini ya? Maaf ya kkkk

oh ya Sungmin nikah, gw sbg cassie ikut seneng, aku juga mau dunk Chwaang nikah ma mba Vic hehe


End file.
